A Weasel Beginning
by DerekJupiterLUVER
Summary: In the year of 1981, have you ever wondered how legendary rock band, "Iron Weasel' met? Well, this story tells the story of dreams, tears and friendship. Of how a poular student meets two nobodys. And discover they all have musical talent.
1. Chapter 1: Ello there?

**Well, this is my second story for 'I'm in the band'. I know i said this story would be posted soon, but i had an internet problem and could not post it. But i'm here now so, shutup and read haha(:**

****A Weasel Beginning ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm in the band**

**Ch.1:**** Ello there?**

The year was 1981 in Los Angeles at East Valley high school where this all began. The sun was shining and a slight breeze blew from the west, just another ordinary day. But that would soon change. For today was the day, famous rock band Iron Weasel met. But not as the adults they now are, but as 15 year old teenagers…

"Ashley, Ashley!" a chubby boy with long blond curly hair and bright blue eyes called running down the hall. Just a few lockers away another boy with short black hair and bright green eyes turned around hearing his name.

When the chubby boy stopped at his friend's locker smiling and panting. The boy named 'Ashley' frowned at him.

"Bro, I told you not to say my name out loud like that." He reminded. His friend chuckled.

"Right sorry dude, but you gotta hear this!" his friend exclaimed still panting. Ashley smiled warmly and nodded.

"What Rich?" he asked.

"Look what I learned in geography class." Rich said smiling confidently.

He planted his feet firmly on the glossy white waxed floor. He held his breath as Ashley looked at him curiously.

"Sacramento!" he burped so loudly that it sent his friend a couple steps back. Ashley looked at him astonished, his eyes widened.

"Aw that was awesome bro!" he praised.

The friends quickly high fived, and started to laugh. They stopped when they heard girls close by started to shriek and giggle. Ashley raised a brow.

"What are they giggling about?" he asked out loud. Rich gave a small frightened look.

"I don't know. Girls are weird!" he said frightened. Ashley couldn't help but chuckle at that. He opened his locker door and motioned for Rich to stand behind it so they could hear the conversation.

"Look Derek Jupiter is walking down the hall!" one girl exclaimed softly.

"Derek Jupiter? Ugh he's such a dream!" another girl said back.

"He's such a rebel!" a different girl butted in dreamily. But then a different girl shushed the others.

"Shh! He's coming." She warned.

Ashley and Rich then decided to see what guy the girls are shrieking over. Ashley closed his locker door and looked to the direction the girls were gazing at.

A tall, skinny but muscular looking boy slowly walked down the hallway. He wore a vintage black leather jacket with a tight black U-neck shirt under; his shirt messily tucked with a square silver belt buckle popping out in front of his shirt, also wearing dark blue skinny jeans and pointy black leather boots. He also wore rings and a silver chain necklace.

He flipped a few hairs out of his handsome face. His hair was long, slightly wavy and a chocolate brown color; looking silky to the touch.

He wore black eyeliner over his hazel eyes that glowed a bit. He also had a slightly pointy nose; he then flashed his straight pearly white teeth.

As he walked down the hall many girls turned to see him. Many hid in their lockers to fix their hair or check their makeup. But one girl with bleach blond hair turned to see the handsome boy.

"Hi Derek." She cooed.

Derek looked at her and flashed his smile. Without raising his arm he pointing a finger at her.

"Hey." He said simply. She blushed and giggled and turned back to her locker. The other girls saw this and did the same.

"Hey Derek." Another girl with jet black hair said flirtier. Derek didn't turn his head but looked at her; he pointed a finger at her like he did with the other girl.

"Hi." He said. The girl giggled and turned to her friends smiling widely. Then a group of cheerleaders walked down the hall. They looked at Derek and gave small waves and smiles.

"Hey Derek." They said in unison. This time he raised an arm and pointed a finger at them.

"Hey." He said winking. They giggled and kept walking.

Ashley turned to Rich and raised a brow.

"Bro, who is that?" he asked. Rich rolled his eyes.

"Ugh that's Derek Jupiter. Just another popular jock." He answered. "He's just a big jerk!" he exclaimed softly. Ashley's eyebrows rose.

"Did he do something to you?" Ashley asked. Rich's eyes darted from left to right.

"Um… no, but I know he would!" Rich warned. Ashley chuckled.

"You barley know him bro. Like my mom always says… Never judge a cook by its blubber." He said smiling dim wittingly. Rich raised a brow at him.

"Don't you mean, Never judge a **book** by its **cover**?" he asked. Ashley cocked his brow.

"A book?" Ashley said lost. Rich shook his head.

Ash spotted Derek just a few lockers away. Ashley was surprised that he hadn't noticed him before. Derek struggled to open his locker to retrieve his math book. Ashley smiled and slowly started walking toward him.

Rich grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Dude! What are you doing?" he asked loudly. Ashley gave a small innocent smile.

"I'm just gonna go help that Derek kid open his locker." He said. Rich frowned in concern.

"B-but what if he calls his jock friends to come and beat you up for talking to him!" he exclaimed to him. Ashley rolled his eyes and released himself from his friend's grasp.

"Chill man, no one is that mean." Ashley assured. Rich was about to protest but Ashley had already walked away.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Rich yelled out to him. Ashley chuckled. He stopped in front of the rocker boy. He cleared his throat to get Derek's attention. Derek looked up from his locker and turned to Ashley.

"Hi there. I see you're having trouble opening your locker." Ashley said giving a warm smile. Derek didn't say anything but he slightly nodded. Ashley smiled and stepped closer.

"Well let me get that." Ashley said nicely twisting and shaking the lock on the locker. When it didn't open he gave an embarrassed smile at Derek. Derek smiled slightly, it was kinda funny.

He started pull and kick the lock angrily. But then Derek leant down and put in his locker combination. After that Ashley gently pulled the lock, it finally managed to open.

"W-well, um, t-there." Ashley said breathless.

Derek looked at him and gave a small smile. Ashley smiled back and began to turn back around. Derek frowned; he didn't even get a chance to say thanks.

"Hey kid!" Derek called out. Ashley stopped frozen in his tracks.

"Oh no." Rich said eavesdropping, thinking that Derek was going to hurt Ashley.

Ashley turned around to face the boy calling him.

"Yeah?" Ashley said slightly frightened. Derek smiled warmly.

"Thanks." He said softly but full of gratefulness. Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Sure bro anytime." He said.

Rich's mouthed gapped open. He never would have known that Derek would thank someone. But that was probably because he didn't know Derek at all.

Ashley raised a brow, he noticed something different from Derek's voice, and it had some sort of ring to it.

"Hey, is your throat sore or something?" Ashley asked. Derek's eyebrow rose. But he then chuckled as he figured out what Ashley was talking about.

"No, I just have an accent." Derek answered.

"Oh, so you're Latin?" Ashley asked. Derek chuckled.

"No, I was born in England so I'm British." Derek explained. Ashley smiled, finally getting it. But he then frowned again.

"England? You mean the country America totally beat in that one war?" Ashley asked smiling. Derek frowned; hearing Ashley insult his country was a bit obnoxious.

"Um, yeah…" Derek said. He turned around wanting to leave now. "I'll see ya later." He said. Ashley quickly frowned realizing he insulted the guy he wanted to friends with.

"Wait," Ashley called out. Derek turned around on his heel, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry bro. I'm not the smartest fruit in the tool box." Ashley finished. Derek raised a brow at Ashley's metaphor. He slightly nodded.

"It's alright kid." Derek said smiling.

Derek and Ashley continued to smile at each other. But then suddenly a group of jocks popped out by Derek's side. Derek jumped as heard one of them speak.

"Hey Derek, this nerd bothering you?" a tall jock with short blond hair, wearing a varsity football jacket and a white T- shirt under said.

"Yeah, cause we can get rid of him for you." Another jock added. The whole group agreed with a "Yeahs"

Derek smiled slightly and stood in front of Ashley.

"Uh, no thank you lads. It's all good here." Derek said waving his hands in front of them. The jocks chuckled and stepped forward.

"No seriously, it's no problem." The blond one said glaring at Ashley.

"U-uh… R-Rich." Ashley whimpered for his friend's assistance.

Rich looked at his friend and stood tall.

"Hey!" he yelled at the jocks. The jocks quickly looked angrily over to the chubby blond.

Rich then started to chuckle nervously. He backed away, and then he darted to his next class. Derek shook his head, Ashley sighed in irritation.

Derek was about to speak when the 3 jocks came rushing to Ashley. Derek was about to stop him, but two of the jocks leaned on Derek, howling with laughter.

The jocks grabbed Ashley by his green T-shirt and began to push him to Derek's locker.

"No guys, come one don't… Don't!" Ashley pleaded.

The jocks shoved Ashley fully in Derek's wide locker. They shut the door and started to burst out laughing.

Ashley looked out with the tiny holes that were drilled on the locker doors.

"Not cool guys." he said in a bored tone.

Suddenly the bell rang and the jocks patted Derek's back signaling goodbye. They walked to their 4th period classes. Derek chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah," Derek called out. "See ya later guys." he finished. Derek made sure all the students were out of the hallway before he dashed for his locker.

He twisted the lock and opened the door. Ashley came wobbling out.

"Sorry kid, my friends like to horseplay a lot." Derek explained. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah I know. They horseplay with me and friend everyday." Ashley said forcing a fake smile, indicating him and Rich get bullied everyday.

Derek frowned but then suddenly the late bell rang. They then realized they were gonna be late for class, and probably get detention. They both gathered their belongings.

Derek bent over to pick up his textbook. They stayed in awkward silence. Derek was the first to speak.

"Well, I guess I should get to class then." He said. Ashley frowned.

"Oh yeah…" he said softly. They turned away and began to walk. Derek kept on walking when he realized something. He quickly turned back around.

"Hey kid!" he yelled. Ashley turned around. Derek walked to him and pocketed his hands in his tight jeans.

"I never got your name." Derek said. Ashley chuckled.

"I don't think my mom will let you have my name." Ashley said stupidly. Derek rolled his eyes and smiled.

"No, I mean you never **told** me your name." Derek corrected.

"Oh…" Ashley said, feeling incredibly stupid. Derek chuckled.

"It's…um… Ashley Tyler." He said. Derek didn't bother to ask why he has a girl's name when he's a boy. Derek smiled and slightly nodded.

"The name's, Derek Jupiter." Derek said smiling cockily. He raised his hand up. Ashley smiled and shook his hand.

"Cool." Ashley said.

Derek then thought for minute thinking Ashley would an interesting person to talk to.

"Hey kid, why don't you come hang with me at lunch?" Derek suggested. Ashley made a face of shock.

"Y-You want m-me to hand with y-you?" Ashley stuttered acting as if Derek was a movie star. Derek nodded.

"S-sure!" Ashley agreed. Derek smiled.

"Cool, see ya then kid." Derek said as he walked away. Ashley wondered why Derek kept calling him kid if he knew his name. But for him it didn't matter. He picked up his backpack and ran to his class to tell Rich everything that just happened.

**Yay! The chapter to my second 'I'm in the band' story is finished. Now just too clear some things up…**

**If you don't know who the heck 'Ashley and Rich' are.**

**Ashley: Is young Ash Tyler… the reason I call him Ashley is because 'Ashley' is his full name. Look it up, it's true. So till a certain point in the story, I'm going to be calling him Ashley… but just remember it's Ash the drummer of Iron Weasel.**

**Rich: Is young Burger Pitt… the reason I call him Rich is because in the episode 'Money bags' Derek said Burger's name used to be Rich. But just remember 'Rich' is Burger the bassist of Iron Weasel.**

**Just wanted to clear that up… but if you still have anymore questions, just Private message me=)**

**Thanks and review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2:Hanging out

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.2: ****Hanging out**

The bell rang for lunch and Rich and Ashley were walking down the hall to the cafeteria. Ashley had already told Rich about what Derek Jupiter did for him, and that he invited Ashley to hang out.

"See I told you that Derek kid would have his jock friends hurt you!" Rich exclaimed. Ashley rolled his eyes.

"He didn't call his jock friends, they just came." Ashley said, Rich crossed his arms. "And at least he helped me out of the locker. Unlike other **people** who run away!" Ashley reminded his friend who ran from the scene.

"I didn't run!" Rich said embarrassed. "I… fled." He said softly. "Hey, but I don't think hanging with this guy is a good idea." Rich continued. Ashley's jaw dropped.

"What? This is Derek Jupiter bro!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You barley know him!" Rich exclaimed. Ashley looked at him desperately.

"Well yeah, but I think if we hang with this guy, the bullies will leave us alone." Ashley said. Rich gasped.

"We can't hang with him!" Rich said, eyes widened. "The jocks will probably hunt us down for talking to one of their members." Rich explained.

They entered the cafeteria.

"Help me look for him bro." Ashley said ignoring what his friend just said. Rich rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm just saying, were on a one way train to locker dungeon!" Rich exclaimed.

They both scanned the room with their eyes. Until Rich came across Derek, sitting with multiple jocks and cheerleaders.

"There's your hero." Rich said sarcastically. Ashley elbowed him. He looked over to the 'popular' table and frowned.

"Well, I'm sure when he sees us; he'll tell all his jock friends to leave." Ashley assured him.

…

At the 'popular' table, Derek was bored out of his mind having to listen to the jocks talk about sports and beating up nerds. That's all they would ever talk about. Derek held his head up with his hand.

"Hey remember when we locked that one nerd in Derek's locker?" the blond jock reminded the group. The jocks then started howl with laughter, except Derek. Derek then remembered that he was supposed to hang out with 'that one nerd' at lunch.

Derek ignored the jocks playfully throwing food at each other, as he scanned the cafeteria looking for Ashley. He looked over at every table but then he looked by the front door and spotted him with a chubby blond by his side.

Derek smiled but then realized if Ashley would come over here, the jocks might intimidate him again. Derek thought for a second then smirked.

"Hey look," Derek called out. All the jocks had their eyes on him now. "A nerd at the field studying, with no teacher in sight!" he exclaimed pointing outside. The jocks cheered and all ran outside. Derek then needed to get rid of the cheerleaders.

"Hey ladies, why don't you practice on the field so I can watch you." Derek said. The cheerleaders giggled and all ran outside yelling the school cheer. Derek smirked and rolled his eyes.

He turned to the direction of Ashley and Rich. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Ashley and Rich looked again to the table which only Derek was at. Ashley smirked.

"See told ya." He said in victory to Rich.

"I bet the jocks are under the table!" Rich exclaimed protecting his pride.

They started to walked to Derek.

"Now Rich I want you to be on your best behavior." Ashley said seriously. Rich rolled his eyes.

"Please man, I'm not a child." Rich said confidently. He looked over to the food cart. "Oh, there giving out chocolate pudding!" Rich shriek in delight. He dashed for the cart but Ashley grabbed his arm.

"Not now bro!" he scolded. Rich grunted in grief.

They finally made it to Derek.

Derek smiled and stood up.

"Hey kid." He greeted Ashley. Ashley smiled. Derek raised his fist, Rich shrieked and flinched. Derek raised a brow.

"He's gonna hit us!" Rich shrieked. Derek chuckled.

"Don't worry kid, I have no intention to hurt you." He said calmly. Rich then looked at him curious. Ashley smiled widely.

"See Rich, Derek has no** infection **to hurt you." Ashley said dumbly as he and Derek bumped fists. Derek and Rich both raised a brow. Derek then smiled.

"Derek this is Rich." Ashley introduced his friend. Derek lifted his hand, and Rich reluctantly shook his hand.

"Well sit down." Derek suggested sitting on the table bench. Rich gasped softly.

"Look see, he's already telling you what to do!" he whispered to Ashley. Ashley elbowed him again.

They both sat in front of the British jock.

"Have you eaten?" Derek asked nicely. Ashley smiled.

"Oh were not gonna eat." Ashley said quickly. Rich looked at him confused.

"Were not?" he asked shocked. Ashley kicked him under the table. Rich stayed quiet. But then his stomach growled loudly. Derek smiled.

"Here kid, you can have my pudding." Derek said handing his chocolate pudding to Rich. Rich frowned and pushed it back to him.

"No thanks, you already touched it." Rich said coldly. Derek frowned and turned away for a second to say hi to another one of his friends that was walking by.

Ashley turned to Rich and socked him on the arm.

"Ow!" Rich winced.

"Dude be nice!" Ashley whispered. Rich held his arm and nodded.

Derek turned back to the two and smiled warmly. Rich had been starting to get tired of his smile.

"So Ashley, I suspect this is one of your friends?" Derek asked indicating Rich. Ashley nodded and smiled.

"Yup, been friends since kindergarten." Ashley said smiling at Rich.

"That's nice." Derek started, "I was pretty bumped when I had to leave my friends back in England." Derek finished shrugging. Rich frowned.

"Then why don't you go back?" Rich said innocently sounding, but with hate and irritation drenched all over the words. Derek frowned deeply. Ashley face palmed himself.

"Because my father's job got transported to California and my mother likes the home we bought." Derek explained softly. This was the first time anyone's ever been rude to him.

"Don't you have a grandma or grandpa that could take care of you?" he said with an annoyed face on. Derek frowned sadly now.

"Um…no… they recently passed away." Derek said sadly. Rich rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said sarcastically. Derek stayed quiet for a moment. Ashley then decided to change the subject.

"So Derek, I heard you're on the football team?" Ashley asked. Derek then smiled and nodded.

"Yup, the captain of the team." He answered. Ashley was about to respond but then his stomach growled softly, but loud enough for Derek to hear. Derek chuckled.

"Here" He said offering Ashley his pudding. Ashley smiled.

"Thanks bro." he thanked taking the pudding. Rich frowned.

"Ashley, him and his jock friends probably put something in it, and he's trying to get you sick or something!" Rich warned.

He took the pudding from Ashley's hand and he smashed it on the table. Derek frowned angrily this time. He stood up and glared at Rich.

"What is your problem!" Derek exclaimed. Ashley and Rich looked at him. But then Rich stood up.

"My problem is you!" Rich said back.

"You barley know me!" Derek reminded.

"Well I already know you're a jerk!"

"At least I don't smash pudding on a table! I actually have self-control!"

Rich gasped.

"I do have self-control; it's just that you're so annoying it makes me forget I have it!" Rich said bitterly.

"You're getting on my nerves and I'm still trying to be nice! How am I annoying to you?" Derek asked loudly.

"Let's start with that stupid British accent of yours!" Rich exclaimed. Derek's jaw dropped.

"Oh look at me, I'm British." Rich said using a fake British accent, Derek glared at him.

"The girls love me because I'm so handsome, with my long brown hair and innocent hazel eyes, and isn't neat how I can fit in these really tight jeans?" Rich finished.

Derek smirked, "Oh you think I'm handsome?" he asked, Rich didn't respond. "I knew there was something **odd** about you." He teased, even Ashley snickered. Rich glared and said.

"Oh shut up pretty boy!"

"I'm not pretty, like you said I'm handsome." Derek laughed. Rich growled angrily.

"There giving bean burritos." Ashley said to himself trying to ignore the other's bickering.

"Go stick a crumpet in your butt!" Rich exclaimed. Derek was about to respond when Ashley spoke.

"Will you two please stop fighting!" Ashley exclaimed. Derek and Rich looked at him.

"He started it." Derek complained. Rich frowned.

"I only started it because you're here!" Rich yelled back.

"So you admit it!" Derek exclaimed.

"GUYS!" Ashley yelled over the two.

"What?" the two responded.

"Shut up and make up!" Ashley commanded.

"Kay." They said in unison.

In a few minutes the two stopped bickering, and actually started to laugh and socialize.

**"Well this is going better than I thought."** Ashley thought happily.

…

The group went outside and of course avoided the jocks still looking for the 'nerd' and the cheerleaders still practicing on the field.

They walked down the hall chatting about their least favorite teachers, when Derek spotted a poster that caught his interest.

"Hey guys, look at this." Derek said.

"What?" Ashley and Rich said in unison. Derek read the poster to them.

**"Come and compete in the talent show, and play for our 5****th**** annual Battle of the bands contest.**

**Students will compete with different schools for a 50,000 dollar prize for school music program. Only the best student in talent show will compete for the prize.**

**Talent show on Wednesday 20****th**** at lunch period."**

Derek chuckled and turned to his new friends.

"Imagine if we auditioned and actually got to compete for the Battle of the bands thing?" he said laughing. Ashley and Rich laughed too.

They stayed silent for a moment, and then the bell rang for 5th period.

Ashley frowned that the time had gone by so quickly.

"Oh well, I guess we should head to class then…" Ashley said. Derek then frowned.

"Hey lads, why don't you come over to my house today and we could hang some more?" Derek suggested. Ashley and Rich smiled.

"Sure!" Ashley agreed quickly. They both looked at Rich.

"Fine…" Rich agreed smiling. They all gave a small cheer.

"Alright, so just wait in front of the school and we could go." Derek informed. Ashley and Rich nodded, Derek headed to his class.

"That guy is so cool right?" Ashley asked Rich as they walked to class. Rich shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, but not as cool as **someone else**." He said indicating himself. Ashley smirked.

"Like who?" Ashley teased.

"Watch it Ashley." Rich warned.

They laughed and walked into the class room.


	3. Chapter 3: Yo' check my talent!

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band' or 'Livin' on a prayer' by Bon Jovi**

**Ch.3: Yo check my talent!**

The bell rang and all the students poured out of the two front doors. The jocks and cheerleaders said bye to Derek. They all offered Derek to hang out, but Derek smiled and said.

"Thanks, but I have plans with some **friends**."

…

Ashley and Rich came out and they walked down the stairs.

"Kay bro, lets look for our buddy." Ashley said. Rich raised a brow.

"What buddy?" he asked confused. Ashley smiled.

"Derek." Ashley reminded. Rich shot a small glare at him.

"Dude you're already calling him our 'buddy'?" Rich asked annoyed. "I bet he's not even gonna show up here." Rich said crossing his arms. Ashley frowned sadly, thinking for a while.

"Kid, kid. KID!" A voice with a British accent exclaimed. Ashley's head shot up. He stared into hazel eyes. He blinked a few times.

"Hello, Ashley." Derek said skeptically. Ashley then chuckled.

"Oh, hey Derek." he said, he then looked at his friend.

"Look Rich, it's Derek who showed up." Ashley rubbed it in. Rich rolled his eyes; he then jumped as he also stared into hazel eyes.

"You thought I wasn't gonna show?" Derek asked. Rich was about to say something, something probably not nice. Ashley cut in between them before another argument went on.

"So Derek, we walking to your house or your mom picking us up?" Ashley asked. Derek smirked.

"Neither." He said looking away. Ashley and Rich's eyebrows rose in confusion.

Just then a black British taxi pulled up on the curb in front of the group. A short man wearing a black suit and a black taxi driver hat came out of the car. He smiled at Derek. Derek simply smiled at him.

The driver waved his arm to the car, indicating that they could get inside. Derek took a few steps forward to the cab.

"Um… My mom said I can't get into cars with strangers." Ashley said, and Rich nodded in agreement. Derek chuckled and turned back to the two.

"This is actually our ride to my home, lads." Derek informed. Rich and Ashley gasped.

"Dude you have your own driver?" Rich asked. Derek raised a brow.

"Don't you?" he asked confused. Rich and Ashley gave each other looks.

"Well, come on boys!" Derek called out already in the cab. Ashley smiled and headed inside. Rich hesitated till Ashley grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

…

The cab pulled up the curb in a fairly big neighborhood and the two boys looked out each window.

"So Derek, which one is your house?" Ashley asked. Derek had one arm behind the seat and the other was resting on his flat belly. The window opened and Derek pointed outside.

"That one." He said simply. He pointed to a 3 story house that was painted Egg white, with a front yard with lush green garden and including a marble fountain.

Ashley and Rich's jaws dropped. The driver opened the door for Derek, and Derek climbed out. Ashley and Rich followed him, their jaws still dropped.

Derek chuckled and closed their mouths with his hand.

"What?" Derek asked slightly confused.

"Your house is so…" Rich started.

"Pretty." Ashley finished for him; Rich looked at him and then shook his head. Derek shrugged not impressed.

"Eh… My grandmother's was way bigger back in England." Derek stated. Ashley and Rich gave each other looks again.

Derek then opened the front doors.

"Well, I'd be a horrible host if I didn't invite you in right?" Derek teased them. Ashley chuckled and quickly entered in.

The house was beautiful inside as it was outside. Mostly everything was made of glass or marble, or it had a shiny complexion that caught Ashley's eye.

"Whoa, dude." He said looking amazed. Rich followed and had the same look.

Derek entered and shut the door, he removed his leather jacket.

"Well, make yourselves at home lads." He said folding his jacket. Ashley then turned to him.

"But I'm not at home." Ashley said dim wittingly. Rich turned to explain to him but then they both spotted Derek without his jacket.

Derek had only his tight black U-neck shirt, which was actually sleeveless. Derek's strong arms showed out of the shirt. Ashley raised a brow at his friend.

"His mom actually lets him dress like that?" he asked.

"She probably gives him that jacket to cover it up." Rich said slightly laughing. Ashley smiled. They both jumped slightly when they heard Derek yell.

"You know lads, I'm pretty sure you don't just stand there at your house!"

The two chuckled and followed their new 'friend'.

Ashley and Rich found Derek in a hallway observing a picture. Ashley and Rich went behind him quietly. Derek didn't hear them so he kept looking at the picture.

"Who's the picture of bro?" Ashley finally spoke. Derek jumped. Rich and Ashley laughed. Derek smiled and pointed to the picture.

"That's my mum, dad, and me, back in England." Derek said softly smiling. Ashley looked at him confused.

"You, your dad and who?" he asked.

"My mum." Derek repeated in his British accent.

"Mum?" Ashley said confused.

"Yes, my mum." Derek repeated again. Ashley was about to speak when Rich cut him off.

"He's mom, dude!" he exclaimed. Derek slightly nodded.

"Oh…" Ashley finally figured out.

Derek smiled and started to walk down the hall. The two followed.

Rich walked by Derek, "You look like your mom." He said like an insult. Derek frowned at him.

"So Derek, where's your **mum** & dad?" Ashley teased. Derek laughed and said.

"My father is at work." Derek stated. "And my mother is probably running an erane."

"Till how long does your dad work?" Rich asked.

"Late, probably till 7pm." Derek said. Rich nodded.

"So who watches you when they're not home?" Rich started, "A nanny?" he asked. Derek frowned and entered a room.

"Can you please stop saying British jokes?" Derek asked serious, "Especially one's about nannies." He finished. Rich looked at Ashley and Ashley shrugged.

They all entered a room, with a large bed with red satin sheets and pillows. The walls were painted grey and the floor was a glossy dark brown hardwood. There were multiple glass & marble decorations that made the room look fancy. A their was medium sized couch and beanbag chairs. It was a very clean, impressive room.

It took a bit of time to notice above the bed was Derek's name in gold letters.

"This is your…" Ashley started. Derek ran by his bed and waved his hand by the gold letters that spelled his name.

"My room." He finished flashing his smile. They all laughed.

"Sit please." Derek insisted pointing at the beanbag chairs. They smiled and sat down.

Ashley let his eyes wonder off around the room, seeing all the posters with rock bands on them. There was even an album on Derek's desk, signed by 80s rock band, Bon Jovi.

Ashley then spotted something slightly odd. A red Les Gibson electric guitar with dash of black on it. Ashley kept looking at it and forgot all about the others.

Derek noticed Ashley staring at something and he smiled.

"Something catch your eye?" Derek asked. Ashley then looked at him and nodded.

"You play guitar Derek?" Ashley asked. Derek stayed silent for a second then widely smiled.

He stood and grabbed the guitar, plugged it into an amp; and he threw the guitar strap over his shoulder and shifted the guitar to a comfortable position.

He played it a bit making it sound like a loud scream. After the few guitar notes, Ashley and Rich looked at him impressed.

"Bro, you make that guitar scream!" Ashley praised. Rich nodded in agreement. Derek smiled and waved his hand to them.

"Oh stop." He said flattered. But he sat back down and smiled.

"You know I sing a bit too." Derek stated softly, looking shy.

"Sing." Rich said. Derek suddenly frowned.

"Um… I don't know cause I don't practice or anything…" Derek started.

"Bro, sing were not here to judge." Ashley said smiling.

"I don't really…" Derek started again.

"Just sing." Rich pressed.

"Yeah!" Ashley added.

"There's no…" Derek was cut off by the two.

"SING!" they exclaimed in unison. Derek stayed silent.

He started to play his guitar slowly and made soft hums.

(Ho oh, ho oh, ho oh)

Derek then tuned his guitar slightly.

_"Tommy used to work on the docks, Union's been on strike, He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough"_

Derek sang softly, he glanced at Ashley and Rich smiling and nodding their heads, he continued.

_"Gina works the diner all day working for her man; she brings home her pay for love - for love"_

Derek sang the song and Ashley and Rich looked at each other with impressed looks.

_"She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got It doesn't make a difference If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot for love - we'll give it a shot"_

Derek then started to sing louder and played his guitar faster.

_"Ohh We're half way there_

_Whoa Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it_

_Ohh I swear livin' on a prayer"_

Derek sang his heart out. When there was a guitar solo he flipped a few hairs out of his face. He decided not to make it a long performance so he quickly started to finish the song.

_"Ohh we're half way there, Woaaaa Livin' on a prayer, Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Woaaaa Livin' on a prayer_

_Livin' on a prayer, livin' on a prayer, living on a prayer… Living on a P-Prayer!"_

Derek sang the high note perfectly and finished with a loud guitar solo.

Ashley and Rich clapped.

"That was awesome bro!" Ashley praised.

"Great!" Rich agreed. Derek smiled and put the guitar back on the stand.

"Thanks lads." He said.

"I bet one of your parents gave you that voice." Ashley said smiling. Derek frowned slightly.

"Actually I suspect I got it from my grandmother." Derek started. "My parents don't really support me singing or anything." He finished looking to the floor.

Ashley and Rich frowned.

"They don't?" Rich asked. Derek shook his head 'no'.

"Why not bro?" Ashley asked. Derek rolled his eyes.

"My father doesn't like the musical arts like I do." Derek started as he stood up. "Only science and math." He finished.

"So he think you're stupid?" Rich asked skeptically. Derek frowned at him and crossed his arms.

"No, or not yet. I haven't told him that I want to be a musician." Derek informed.

"What does he want you to be?" Ashley asked. Derek hesitated before answering.

"A… Lawyer." Derek said finally. Ashley and Rich slightly shrieked at the boring job.

"You're not really gonna be a lawyer right?" Rich asked. Derek frowned sadly.

"Well, it's not like my music career is going anywhere." He said as he picked up his guitar again.

Ashley nodded, "Feel the same way bro, my mom wants me to be a doctor." He stated.

"What do you want to be?" Derek asked.

Ashley smiled and picked up two pencils that were on Derek's desk. He started to play a fast beat on the wood desk. He flipped the pencil in his hand and continued to play with the pencils. When he finished the beat he smiled goofy.

"Ashley, you play drums?" Derek asked interested. Ashley raised a brow.

"Drums? I thought I was playing xylophone…" Ashley said confused. Rich nodded.

"Yeah he has mad beat. He's always driving the teachers crazy when he plays a beat with pencils on the desk." Rich informed Derek. Derek smiled and turned to Rich.

"What?" Rich asked.

"Rich do you play an instrument?" Derek asked. Rich was about to answer but Ashley cut him off.

"Yeah! He plays bass." He answered for his friend. Derek smiled at Rich, but Rich frowned at Ashley.

"Dude, that was supposed to be a secret!" he exclaimed.

"What! You told the whole school!" Ashley reminded him. Rich frowned embarrassed.

"Let's play together to see how we sound!" Derek suggested ignoring the two.

"What?" they both asked in unison confused.

Derek then quickly exited his room and ran down the hall.

"Come on guys!" he yelled as he ran.

Ashley and Rich followed him. They entered a slightly small room that was full of different kinds of instruments. Mostly all were classical, probably because Derek's parents were so sophisticated.

Derek opened a closet door and took out a white bass with a black strip in the middle and handed to Rich. He gave drum sticks to Ashley and he grabbed his guitar.

"Uh, I don't know bro." Ashley said heading over to the black colored drums which were at the corner. Rich nodded.

Derek turned to them and frowned.

"Come on guys, I played for you. This is just to see how we sound." Derek reminded. Ashley sighed and sat more comfortable in drum chair.

"Two…three…four…" Derek called out.

They played the same song Derek sang and it sounded amazing for a first time. When they finished Derek cheered.

"That was awesome, lads!" he praised. Ashley and Rich smiled and cheered in agreement.

Derek then led them down to the kitchen and served them drinks. Ashley and Rich talked about how amazing they sounded. Derek on the other hand thought for a bit.

They were amazing. They all had talent, Derek didn't want to become a lawyer and with help from Ashley and Rich he can probably become a musician. If a record producer actually heard them play, they can actually become something big. All they needed was a little more practice and some gigs.

"Guys!" Derek called out.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Were gonna audition for the talent show at school!" Derek stated excited.

"What!" they yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: Metal Wolf vs My Dog's Butt?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.4: ****Metal Wolf vs. My dog's butt?**

The next day at school, the bell rang for lunch. Derek and the gang skipped eating and headed directly to the auditorium.

Derek opened one of the two doors and entered the auditorium. He walked in coolly, thumbs in his grey skinny jean pockets, Ashley and Rich followed close by. Ashley started to whimper nervously.

"I don't know about this, Derek." Ashley stated while he nervously played with his hands. "There could be other bands, maybe better than us." He finished.

Derek stopped walking and turned to him swiftly, making Ashley slightly bump into him.

"Kid…don't you trust me?" Derek asked looking dead serious.

Ashley stayed quiet for a moment looking at him. Rich then stepped forward.

"Why should we trust you?" he said bitterly. Derek's expression didn't change. He stepped slightly forward and looked deep into Rich's blue eyes.

"Because… I'm still here." He said. Rich's look softened. "Unlike all the other people who just ignore you two." Derek continued. Rich sighed and looked slightly to the floor.

"And I know if we stick together…" Derek said walking to Ashley and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We can do this." Derek finished.

Ashley stared at him and smiled, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I trust you bro." Ashley said cheerfully now, Derek smiled at him. The whole time Rich was thinking.

"I guess I can trust you too, Jupiter." He said softly.

Derek smiled bigly, happy to be finally gaining the blonde's trust.

Derek grabbed Rich's shoulder and pulled the two into a group hug. When they pulled away, Derek walked to the sign up sheet.

When he saw the sheet, it was full of people's names. Derek looked at the paper closely seeing there was only one spot in the talent show left. Derek chuckled and turned back to Rich & Ashley.

"Well, we wont be the only people competing." He said smiling. He turned back to the paper.

He moved his pencil to the empty space. He was surprised to see another pencil in the space.

Derek raised a brow and traced his eyes up the pencil; he then saw an arm, then a body, finally a face. Derek jumped when the person holding the pencil growled at him.

Derek stepped back. He spotted two other boys next to the person with the pencil.

The group had silver and black paint all over their faces. They all wore black leather shirts, and dark colored skinny jeans, black boots, and metal accessories. Their hair was spiked up to a point if you brushed up against it, it seemed like you'd scrap yourself.

They were a hardcore looking punk band.

The boy holding the pencil chuckled and stepped a half step closer.

"Looks like were not the only band competing boys." He sneered; the boys next to him chuckled evilly.

Derek and Rich stared at them as if they were mutants. However Ashley smiled widely and stepped forward.

"Nope, were a band too." He said cheerfully. The other group raised their brows at him. "We just recently found out that we could play instruments." He finished with a huge smile.

Ashley then grabbed Derek by his black collard shirt, which had a few buttons undone. Derek yelped as he was slightly chocked.

"And it's all thanks to this guy!" Ashley added. The boy standing in the middle of the group looked quickly at Derek then chuckled deeply.

"Derek Jupiter? Hanging with these nerds? How pathetic!" he said howling with laughter as the boys next to him spoke.

"Really pathetic!" he said as he basically repeated the same words the middle one said.

"Embarrassing!" the other said as they continued to laugh loudly. Derek frowned angrily.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. The group immediately stopped laughing at stared at him.

"Don't you ever talk about them like that! There my friends and nobody messes with my friends! And those who do will soon regret it." Derek warned giving a death glare.

Ashley smiled touched that Derek would stand up for them like that.

The middle one looked at him and gave a fake frightened look.

"O-oh no, I hope I don't get beat up by a British pretty boy." He said in a sarcastic tone. He then laughed with the boys next to him.

Derek clenched his teeth and then tightened his fists. He stepped forceful steps toward him to confront him, but he was held back by Ashley who whispered repeatedly, "He's not worth it…"

Derek calmed for a moment, and then roughly released himself from Ashley's grip. The middle one continued to chuckle deeply. He then slowly took steps toward the sign in sheet.

"You know beating you guys in the talent show and humiliating you in front of the whole school would have been fun…" the middle one started. Derek pouted his lower lip in irritation. The middle one then placed his pencil back on the empty space on the sheet.

"Too bad there's only…one spot left." He said smiling evilly. He was about to sign when he was halted by someone calling his name.

"Not so fast, Mr. Brian." A stern, slightly deep, feminine voice called out.

The two bands turned to the direction of the voice. They saw a woman with a female version of tuxedo suit and pointy black high heels walk down toward them.

"Principle?" the boy named Brian asked out loud. The woman looked at him sternly.

"Yes, and that's Ms. Wilson to you, Mr. Brian." She reminded him. Brian frowned embarrassed.

"I told you I don't like to be called Brian! It's Savage!" he exclaimed to her. The woman gave a small look at him. Brian then quivered.

"Or Brian is fine…" he said softly.

"Ms. Wilson, what are you doing here?" Derek asked. Ms. Wilson turned to him and smiled very slightly.

"Well, Mr. Jupiter… I actually came to collect the talent show sign up sheet. But I came across your little dilemma." She answered, indicating the two groups' arguing.

The boy named Brian smirked and pointed a finger at the sign up sheet.

"Yeah, there's only one spot left in the talent show." He said. Ms. Wilson glared at him.

"Only raise your hand to speak, Mr. Brian." She scolded.

Brian gave a confused look at her then to his band.

Ms. Wilson put her hands behind her back and walked to Derek's band.

"I don't see why you **automatically** get to be in the talent show, Mr. Brian." She said calmly. Brian's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right? He asked shocked. "**We've** played the talent show, won, then played the Battle of the Bands and won the prize money for the school for 3 years **we've** been here!" he exclaimed.

"Well, things change, Mr. Brian." Ms. Wilson simply answered. She then looked at Derek and the gang. "And it's not like another band can't represent for our school." She finished with a soft smile. Derek smiled at her but then turned back at Brian.

"How do you even know there good!" Brian exclaimed more then asked. Ms. Wilson frowned once more then looked back at Derek.

"Well, only **they** can prove that to us." She started, she then looked at Derek. "Why don't you boys play a song for us?" she suggested. Derek looked at her with a confused expression.

"Now?" he asked.

"Well, it shouldn't matter… you'll soon be playing in front of the whole school, right?" she said with a coy smile. Derek stayed quiet for a moment, and then looked over Ms. Wilson's shoulder.

He spotted the punk group with their hands under their arms, flapping them, and making soft chicken noises.

"Chicken, Gov'ner?" Brian said mocking Derek in a fake British accent. Derek glared at him. He immediately ran to the large stage and grabbed a black & white electric guitar; he threw the strap over his shoulder and motioned for Ashley and Rich to get on stage.

Ashley and Rich looked at him worried and walked quickly to him.

"What song are we gonna play, bro?" Ashley asked as Derek handed drum sticks to him. Derek didn't answer.

"We didn't even practice enough!" Rich exclaimed softly as Derek handed him a blue bass.

"Were playing the song that we made yesterday." Derek answered quickly. Ashley and Rich looked at him as if he was a mental patient.

"What!" they exclaimed.

"Dude, we only made that song up, for fun!" Ashley reminded. Rich nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I came up with the melody last night… just follow my lead." Derek assured as he walked to the middle of the stage. Ashley shrugged at Rich and headed toward the drum set.

Derek and Rich plugged in the guitars.

"One, two, three, four!" Derek exclaimed.

Derek started to play his guitar beginning, bobbing his head up and down quickly. He then started to sing in a scream.

_Like an angel in the fire_  
><em>like a devil in the rain<em>  
><em>you make my face go crazy<em>  
><em>like a baby on an airplane<em>

Derek then took a breath and continued to sing.

_Love is flowing through me_  
><em>A volcano gonna blow<em>  
><em>Evacuate the village<em>

Ashley smiled at how the song was sounding so well. Rich was bobbing his head to the rock rhythm.

Derek dipped his guitar slightly and raised his arm in the air and gave a rocker face.

_Look out now, here we go!_

Ms. Wilson had an impressed look on her face as she crossed her arms; she then spotted the P.A system.

She turned the knob and then the music Derek and the others were playing was blasting through the school's speakers. Causing the students in the hall to head to the auditorium in curiosity.

_Pull my finger_  
><em>it's a real stinker<em>  
><em>Pull my finger<em>  
><em>just don't break my heart<em>

Derek sang as he put a hand on his chest, indicating his heart. Just then a huge wave of students started to enter the auditorium; they enjoyed the music in an instant.

_Smell it linger_  
><em>It's a massive stinker<em>  
><em>Smell it Linger<em>  
><em>Just don't smell my heart<em>

Derek paused for a moment then shot a coy smirk at the punk group. The other group couldn't deny the fact, Derek and the others sounded really good.

Derek then stepped closer to the edge of the stage as he continued to sing and play.

_Twenty snakes around me_  
><em>Seven tigers run<em>

Derek then gazed upon all the girls cheering for him. He slid on his knees and paused playing his guitar as he pointed a finger slowly across the room to all the girls.

_You're my mother nature_

He flipped a few hairs out of his face; Derek then flashed his perfect smile and lowered one brow, giving a cocky look.

_And I'm my mother's son!_

He sang the verse with a slightly higher pitch. The girls screamed and cheered for him as he stood back up and stood by Rich.

_My love's a soaring falcon_  
><em>sending love-drops from the sky<em>  
><em>before the first one hits you<em>  
><em>you'll hear the falcon cry<em>  
><em>Ahhhhhh!<em>

He screamed the high note perfectly.

_Pull my finger_  
><em>it's a real stinker<em>  
><em>Pull my finger<em>  
><em>just don't break my heart<em>

_Smell it linger_  
><em>it's a massive stinker<em>  
><em>Smell it Linger<em>  
><em>just don't smell my heart<em>

Derek then impressively played the long guitar solo. Making the guitar scream.

He then dropped on the floor on his back and continued to shred on the guitar. The girls screamed excitedly as they reached to touch him.

Derek then stood and ran toward the punk group. He went into their faces and screamed the high notes.

_Ahhhhhh yeah!_

_Woaaaa!_

_Alright…_

The group growled in anger. Derek then ran back to the middle of the stage.

_Come on and pull it!_

_Pull my finger_  
><em>it's a real stinker<em>  
><em>Pull my finger<em>  
><em>just don't break my heart<em>

Derek and Rich then played their guitars, pressing their backs to each other as they played in unison.

_Smell it linger_  
><em>it's a massive stinker<em>  
><em>Smell it Linger<em>  
><em>just don't smell my heart<em>

The band then started playing the ending music of the song as Derek headed to the middle of the stage and on the last cord of guitar; he jumped highly into the air.

The song ended and they raised an arm in the air.

The students that were in the auditorium began to cheer feverously. Clapping and praises filled the air. Derek smiled.

"Great job lads!" he praised as they all got up and group hugged again.

The punk band sneered and growled in jealousy of how great they sounded.

Ms. Wilson then started to walk close to the stage. She held a hand slightly in the air indicating the students to quiet down. The students followed and stayed in somewhat quiet silence.

"That was very good, boys." She praised Derek and the band.

"Thanks." They responded in unison.

"They should play the Battle the Bands!" a random girl called out in the crowd. The students then cheered in agreement. Ms. Wilson then raised a hand up again. The students stopped.

"Both bands are good…" she started. "But only band can represent our school, so I've come up with a solution." She stated. Derek gave looks to Ashley and Ashley to Rich.

"I'm cancelling the talent show." Ms. Wilson said loud enough for all the students to hear.

"What?" the two bands called out in unison. The room was then filled with whispers of confusion.

"Their will be a small Battle of Bands of ours. Between these two bands!" she said over all the whispers.

"What two bands?" Ashley asked dim wittedly.

"The contest will be on Friday at 6pm. The band that plays the best and receives the most cheers wins, and gets to represent our school." Ms. Wilson explained.

"Competing bands..." she leaned over to Brian and asked the band name. She leaned back up.

"Metal Wolf!" she called out. Nobody cheered. "Vs…" she started.

"What's your band name?" she asked Derek and the gang.

Derek then started to think feverously. He then had a flash of yesterday, of when his dog bent down, flashing his pink butt cheeks.

"My dog's butt." Derek whispered to the principle.

"My dog's butt!" she called out. The group of children made slightly disgusted noises.

"You're gonna have to work on your name…" she suggested. Derek nodded.

Slowly the students started to cheer, agreeing with the principle.

Ashley started to cheer too.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see those two bands!" he said excited. Rich shot a small glare.

"Were the two bands, Ashley." He informed slightly pointing to the other boys. Ashley then frowned.

"Oh…" he said slowly.

Ms. Wilson then swiped her hands up and down.

"Now everyone return to what they were doing." She commanded. The students then exited the auditorium. The punk band gave hateful looks at Derek and the gang.

They returned the looks.

Derek jumped off stage and landed directly in front of Brian, giving a strong glare. Brian glared back but then they both turned as they heard thuds.

Ashley and Rich attempted to jump off stage like Derek, but they fell onto the floor.

Brian raised a brow and smirked at Derek. Derek slumped his shoulders and ignored the two.

Ashley and Rich then stood by Derek and gave embarrassed smiles.

"I guess we didn't have a to introduce ourselves properly." Brian said calmly. Derek nodded. Brian smiled.

"This is Claw…" he said pointing to the boy on his left. Claw gave a small nod of the head. Brian then pointed to the boy on his right. "And this is Blaze." He said. Blaze nodded his head.

"And I'm Savage…" he finished.

Derek smiled, "What pretty names." He teased. The punk group then growled at him.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley just butted in. he then put an arm around Rich's shoulder. 'And this is Rich." He finished.

Derek smiled and walked up the other group.

"Derek Jupiter, but you already knew that." He said calmly but giving a devious smirk. Savage smiled.

"Well Jupiter, good luck at the Battle of Bands… you're gonna need it." He sneered. Derek smirked.

"We don't need luck, cause were gonna kick butt." Derek said confident. Savage smirked.

The band named, Metal Wolf then exited the auditorium.

Derek stepped forward.

"Yeah, we need to work on our band name." he suggested. Ashley and Rich chuckled and nodded in agreement. They pondered for a moment then Derek popped out a smile.

"Hey I know." Derek started.

"What?" Rich & Ashley asked. Derek smiled.

"Derek Jupiter and the other guys."Derek said cockily. The two glared at him and walked away. Derek shrugged.

"I thought it was a good name." he stated to himself. The group then headed to the principle's office to correct their name.


	5. Chapter 5: Your true friends at side

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.5: ****Your true friends at side**

Derek walked home tired but content. He and his friends had a chance to compete to play the 'Battle of the Bands' and represent the school, and also to beat those Metal Wolf jerks.

Derek walked up the front steps of his house and opened the front doors. He walked in and dropped his backpack onto the floor. As soon as he stepped 2 steps his mother called out to him.

"Derek!" she called. Derek scratched his head slightly.

"What mum!" he called back.

"Remember that talk about your belongings!" she reminded. Derek raised a brow and then spotted his black backpack. He rolled his eyes and picked it up, understanding that his mother didn't like it on the floor.

He walked into the kitchen where his mother was.

She was a kind looking woman. She had her long brown hair tied in a pony tail. She wore a slim red dress, black flats and had a white apron on. Her bright brown eyes shined over her long eyelashes and eyeliner. And her kind, warm bright smile matched a sunrise.

He smiled softly as he saw her cooking. He cleared his throat slightly to grab her attention. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hello, dear." She said warmly, having a British accent similar to Derek's. Derek leaned onto the wall and crossed his arms.

"What's for dinner mum?" he asked. She smiled and walked to him and fixed his collar on his black shirt. She kissed his head lovingly and smiled.

"It's a surprise, Derek." she informed. Derek smiled and stood straight.

"Kay… I'll be in my room." He stated as he started to walk.

"Doing what?" she asked curious. Derek frowned.

He knew his mother would probably not approve about his rocker dream, neither would his father. His parents didn't even know about him having a guitar. Derek didn't know how he would eventually tell them, but he decided he'd figure that soon. Derek sighed.

"Um… doing…homework." Derek lied. His mother smiled.

"That's my boy." She said cheerful. She embraced Derek and kissed his head again. Derek gave a small smile and walked to his room.

Derek entered his room and shut the door.

He didn't enjoy lying to his parents, but if he wanted to be happy the rest of his life, it had to be done.

Derek walked to his closet and opened the sliding door.

He smiled as he saw his red shining guitar.

He put the guitar strap around his shoulder and sat on his bed.

He had to figure out a new song for the contest with Metal Wolf.

…

Ashley and Rich were at the music store looking at some instruments.

"How about this one?" Rich asked Ashley as he held a black bass in his hands while sticking his tongue out in a rocker look. Ashley chuckled and shook his head.

He turned to Rich and held up a pair of regular drum sticks.

"How about this for me?" he asked dumbly. Rich looked at him obviously.

"Ashley, you do know that all drum sticks are the same right?" he asked sarcastically. Ashley frowned.

"They are?" he asked dim wittingly.

Rich shook his head and walked forward. Ashley followed.

Ashley then stopped suddenly and called Rich.

"Hey Rich, check this out!" he called. Rich walked by him and looked at a particular guitar. Their eyes widened.

"Whoa." They said in unison.

…

Derek was sitting on his bed and was holding his guitar carefully. Crumbled pieces of paper flooded the floor and garbage can. Derek put his guitar on the stand and collapsed onto his bed, sighing frustrated.

He wondered why he couldn't produce any song ideas. He then realized he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Derek sat up and was about to stand when he heard his mother.

"Derek, dinner!" she called out. Derek took a look at the clock and it read, 7:30pm.

"Must have been working longer then I thought." Derek said to himself as he walked out of his room.

He stepped into the dining room and spotted his mother serving food to 3 plates. Derek saw it was clambake (A British dish), a favorite of his and his father's.

Derek looked up and saw his father placing his napkin onto his lap.

His father was wearing a silk black suit. His sleek black leather shoes made heavy treads as he walked around. He was a very tall man, possibly 6'5.

His brown hair was short unlike Derek's long tresses. He had grey eyes and a slightly pointy nose similar to Derek's. He had a bright white smile which barley showed. He was a well dressed business man.

Derek cleared his throat a bit as he sat down and scooted his chair in.

"Uh… Hey dad." Derek said softly. Derek's father looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Hello son." He said simply. Derek's mother came into the room and sat down.

"Well, let's eat now huh?" she suggested. Derek smiled and dug into his seafood.

They ate in comfortable silence until Derek's mother put her fork down for a moment.

"So Derek how was school?" she asked kindly. Derek looked at her.

"Oh nothing special." He said not mentioning the contest.

"Really? Because your school called me and said you were participating in a musical contest?" she informed continuing to eat. Derek frowned and dropped his fork in shock.

"They did?" he asked nervously. She nodded. Suddenly Derek's father chuckled skeptically.

"Well that was obviously a mistake." He said. Derek looked at him. "Derek isn't into music at all." He finished. "Isn't that right son?" he asked Derek with a slight smile.

Derek's eyes darted from left to right, "Um..." he started but his mother cut him off.

"Well, they informed me that you played a sample of your music." She said indicating the small concert his band played. Derek didn't speak, but he bit his tongue. Derek's father looked at him confused.

"Why would you do that son?" he asked slightly loud. Derek didn't speak.

"I think it's great that Derek is into the musical arts." Derek's mom said smiling proudly. Derek gave a small nervous smile at his mom. But Derek's father frowned deeply.

"Well, I don't think its great." He said rather harshly. Derek frowned. "I don't want **my** son to be some…loud, rude, filthy rocker." He said using stereotypes. Derek's mother was about to respond but Derek cut her off.

"They're aren't like that." Derek stated taking a bite of his food.

"Oh please son, then how do you think rockers are?" he asked him. "Quiet…Polite? Smelling like daisies?" he said sarcastically. Derek frowned.

"No dad, rockers are musicians. Talented people with a love for rock music." Derek argued. Derek's father looked at him slightly shocked that Derek would talk back to him.

"Rockers can be as sophisticated as anyone else can." Derek finished, drinking a sip of his drink.

"Why do the feelings of rockers matter to you?" His father asked. "It's not like you'll **ever** be one of them." He said. Derek put his drink back on the table.

"How would you know?" Derek said bluntly. Derek's father's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you **want** to be one of **them**." He said giving a disgusted look.

"And what if I was?" Derek asked crossing his arms. Derek's dad stood up.

"Derek, don't think for one minute…that you will be one of them." He stated frowning. Derek stood and squinted his eyes a bit.

"What are you gonna do? Take my talent?" he asked skeptically. "Keep me from playing? I'd like to see you try." Derek challenged. His father smirked slightly evilly.

"So you're playing something?" he asked as he walked slightly closer to him. Derek looked at him. His father then headed to Derek's room. Derek's mother called out for him to stop.

Derek ran after his father.

Derek's father entered into Derek's room and smiled evilly at Derek's red guitar that was resting on the stand. He grabbed it by the neck and carried it back to the dining room. Derek stood by his door and saw his father carrying his guitar.

"W-what are you doing with my guitar!" Derek exclaimed. His father didn't answer and continued to walk, Derek followed.

His father went outside and held the guitar over the trash can.

Derek gasped as he saw what his father was doing.

"DAD STOP!" he yelled. Derek's father smirked. "My grandmother bought me that!" Derek reminded him.

"Now it will go to good use!" his father exclaimed. He threw the guitar into the trash can and shut the lid.

Derek yelled and rushed to him. But his father grabbed him and pushed him into the house, and locked him into his bedroom.

"You're pathetic Derek!" His father yelled at him.

Derek banged on the door that was locked from the outside.

Derek then heard the trashcan being put on the curb. He headed into his window and spotted his dad putting the trash can that held his guitar outside. Derek's anger turned to fury.

"NO!" he yelled in his room. But his father could not hear him.

Derek then realized he could get his guitar when he headed to school. But then he remembered that 'Trash day' was tomorrow morning at 6am. And Derek knew his father wouldn't open his door till after that.

Derek banged on the wall in anger but then sat on his bed, defeated.

Derek dug his head into his hands.

A small tear slid out from his eye.

…

Ashley and Rich observed the object amazed.

It was a light grey Washburn Dime guitar. The curves were smooth and comfortable to hold. It had black neck and a small black sideways boomerang at the bottom added to the color. The guitar had a shiny completion, and it looked really cool to play.

"Whoa bro, look at this guitar!" Ashley said smiling widely. Rich nodded.

"I know it's awesome." Rich said. "But what do we know? Derek's the one with the guitar fetish." he said chuckling. Ashley looked at him.

"Hey I bet Derek would think this guitar is cool too." Ashley said smiling.

"Yeah I bet he would." Rich said. "Why don't you call him and ask him to come over?" he asked Ashley. Ashley smiled.

"Yeah I should." He agreed.

Ashley headed to the counter and asked to use the phone. The cashier nodded and passed the black metal 1980s telephone to him. Ashley dialed the Derek's number and waited for him to answer.

…

Derek still sitting on his bed lifted his head to his phone ringing. He stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said softly, still upset.

"Hey bro! It's Ashley." Ashley answered. Derek smiled slightly, happy to hear his friend.

"Oh hi…" Derek said. Ashley frowned he knew something was wrong by the tone of Derek's voice.

"Something wrong?" Ashley asked. Derek nodded to himself 'no'.

"I've been better." He said softly again.

"Tell me what's wrong…" Ashley asked. Derek sighed.

He told Ashley all about the argument with his father and the guitar, trash can thing. Ashley frowned sadly; he could have sworn that he heard Derek's voice slightly break when Derek said his father called him 'pathetic'.

Derek wiped his eye and cleared his throat.

"Um… I have to go now Ashley… Bye." Derek said not wanting anyone to hear him sob. Ashley was gonna respond but the line cut off.

Ashley put the phone back on the receiver and walked to Rich.

"What happened?" Rich asked.

Ashley didn't answer but he grabbed the grey guitar that he and Rich were gazing at.

"What are you doing?" Rich asked him. Ashley walked to the cashier and placed the guitar onto the counter.

"I want this guitar." Ashley said simply.

The cashier looked at him confused. Rich's jaw dropped.

…

Derek's mom smacked Derek's father upside the head. His father winced.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"What you did was incredibly childish! How could you do that to our son!" she exclaimed. Derek's father rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't want him to be a rocker." he said. The mother gave a glare.

"Well, what you just did…is no better then what a rocker would do." She sneered. She walked away and didn't say another word.

Derek's father sighed frustrated. Then the door bell rang.

He headed to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see to teens at his door steps.

"Hi, were friends of Derek's…can we see him please?" Ashley asked him nicely. Derek's father was about to say no when Derek's mother stepped in.

"Of course boys." She said smiling warmly. She then glared at Derek's father. He didn't argue. Ashley and Rich stepped in and headed to Derek's room.

Derek's father spotted Ashley holding a suspiciously large wrapped box.

"Um… what's the box for, boys?" he asked. Then Derek's mother elbowed him.

"It's none of your concern." She whispered to him. He nodded defeated.

…

Ashley and Rich went to Derek's room and knocked on the door.

Derek looked up at the door, he glared.

"I can't open it!" he exclaimed to whoever was at the other end.

Derek's father then chuckled embarrassed as he stood by Ashley and Rich and he unlocked the door.

Ashley and Rich then just stepped in.

Derek looked at them surprised.

"Guys?" he asked.

"Hey." They said in unison.

Derek then spotted the box.

"What's the box for?" He asked them. Ashley then shut the door.

"It's for you." Ashley said smiling.

Derek raised a brow, "Me?" he asked smiling skeptically. They both nodded.

"What for?" Derek asked.

"Just open it." Rich said smiling as well.

Derek looked at the box then looked at them again.

"Nothing is going to pop out right?" he asked suspicious. They chuckled.

"Open." They said in unison.

Derek breathed a chuckle and slowly started to unwrap the box.

When the box was unwrapped, their was now a black box to open.

Derek raised a brow and a small smile at the guys.

They waved their hands saying, 'keep going'

Derek chuckled and took the tape off the box.

Derek then opened the box.

What he saw made him start to gasp and stutter.

He was now staring at a beautiful grey electric guitar that shined.

Derek took it out of the box slowly and plugged it into the amp.

He played a cord. It sounded perfect.

He looked at his friends and smiled widely showing all his white teeth.

They smiled back. Derek put the new guitar on the stand and stood up.

He hugged his friends tightly.

A few tears escaping his eyes.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Ashley and Rich hugged him back.

"You're welcome." Ashley whispered.

…..

Through the small opening of the door Derek's mother peeked and saw the whole thing. She smiled and wiped a tear out of her eye.

"What good friends." She thought.

She then went back into the kitchen and washed the dishes, she didn't say a word to Derek's father.

…

The band pulled from the hug.

Derek wiped his eyes and held the guitar once more.

"I think I should name it." He said smiling. Ashley and Rich nodded.

Derek pondered for a moment then smiled.

"Dereka…" he said smiling. His friends frowned.

"Dereka…really?" Rich asked. Derek made an embarrassed face.

"What? I think it's a very pretty name…if there was a girl named Dereka, I would date her." He said smiling a bit.

Ashley smiled and pulled them both into another group hug.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have…" Derek said softly to them. Ashley and Rich smiled.

"We wouldn't be friends without you Derek." Ashley reminded.

Derek smiled contently and continued the hug.

_The guitar that Derek got, is he's grey electric guitar in the 'Im in the band' show_


	6. Chapter 6:And rockers are born!

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.6: Rockers are born!**

As Derek began strumming his new guitar to his friends, that were happy that he was enjoying the gift so much. He looked up and smiled at Ashley and Rich. They looked back at him slightly confused.

"What?" Rich asked shrugging his shoulders. Derek flashed his smile at them.

"You guys are great friends you know that?" Derek reminded. They both groaned.

"Ugh, that's like literally the 100th time you told us." Rich said annoyed. Ashley shook his head.

"Yeah, and we've only been here for 5 minutes, bro." Ashley pointed out. Derek chuckled and smiled.

"Sorry lads…it's just a great gift." Derek said cheerfully. Ashley smiled at him.

"A great gift, for a great guy, bro." he said. Derek was about to respond when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Derek?" a familiar voice called from the other side. Derek already knew who it was. He put his new guitar in the box and hid it under his bed.

"What!" Derek exclaimed. Derek's father then opened the door.

"Um…just came to say good night…and don't stay to late boys." He said to Ashley & Rich. Derek's father then came inside the room, much to Derek's demise.

"Derek, I'm actually glad you found some…nice looking boys to hang out with." His father said smiling at the two boys. Derek knew his father meant he was glad Derek wasn't hanging out with 'rockers'. Derek huffed a breath.

"Goodnight son." Derek's father said softly as he walked out of the room. Derek didn't respond but he rolled his eyes.

When the door closed Derek re-united with his guitar. He sat on his bed and began to play it softly so his dad wouldn't hear. Ashley smiled.

"I think your dad likes us." He said happily. Derek looked at him.

"He only likes you guys cause you're not rockers." He said bluntly. Ashley frowned.

"Well bro, were like rockers…we play rock music, hear rock music, and I'm pretty sure **you're** gonna make us break some rules." Ashley said putting a finger on his chin. Derek shook his head.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that you don't look like ro…" Derek cut his own sentence off. He looked at them and then smirked. Ashley looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked. Derek didn't respond but he ran to his closet.

Ashley and Rich out of curiosity took a peek in the singer's wardrobe.

It was full of stylish clothes with dark colors, diamond studs, or rips in the clothes that were actually supposed to be on purpose. Typical rocker style. But surprisingly all the clothes looked clean and formal, just enough for Derek's father not to say anything.

Derek was digging through his closet, throwing a few clothes on the floor. Derek then turned around holding a dark blue collard shirt with diamond studs on the shoulders.

He held the shirt in front of Ashley observing the combination for a second. He then came to a conclusion.

"Nah..." he said flatly.

He then held up a red shirt that was knotted at the waist (something rock singer Steve Perry would wear). He held it in front of Ashley and shook his head.

"Nah…" he repeated.

Derek then stuck his head in his closet to look for something else. Then Ashley spotted something and bent down to pick it up.

It was a dark pink Magenta leather vest that had a buttons and patches stitched onto it.

Derek turned back around now holding a black man tank top. But when he spotted Ashley holding the magenta vest he put the man tank down.

"Oh that…look it wasn't supposed to be pink, it was first a white vest…but when I washed it a red sock got in the washer and…" Derek started to explain but he stopped as Ashley held the vest in front of him. Derek's eyebrows rose.

"Huh, it actually suits you." Derek said slightly nodding. "Put it on." Derek said.

Ashley put it over the black T-shirt he was already wearing and the Magenta vest wonderfully suited Ashley. Derek smiled.

"Not bad." Derek said impressed. Now lets work on your jeans." He suggested as he turned back to his closet.

Ashley's eyes widened. He was wearing slightly dark blue baggy jeans. He had no clue in what Derek meant.

Derek turned around and held out a pairs of skinny blue jeans to Ashley.

"Here try these on…I didn't want them. They look like your size." Derek said as he pointed to the bathroom. Ashley gulped and took the pants.

About 5 minutes Ashley came out. He squeaked as he walked to his friends. He couldn't walk correctly he had no choice but to waddle.

Derek looked up from his guitar and looked at Ashley. He smiled.

"See told ya it fits." He said smiling cockily. Ashley for the first time glared at him.

"How do these fit!" he chocked out while he pointed to the tight blue skinny jeans. Derek chuckled.

"Don't worry kid, you get used to them…I promise." He said slightly laughing at Ashley's waddling. Ashley frowned and sat down uncomfortably.

Derek then looked at Rich and smiled deviously. Rich stood up and pointed a finger at him.

"If you try to get me in those jeans…I swear." Rich started to warn. Derek shut his eyes and chuckled.

"Let your guard down…" Derek started. "I already have your new style." He said with a slight smirk.

He picked up some clothes that were folded and handed them to Rich. Rich nodded and headed to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later.

He wore a black T-shirt with a diamond studded skull in the middle and red camouflage cargo shorts. Rich smiled at the clothes.

"Hey, I look awesome." Rich flattered himself. Derek chuckled.

He then wrapped something around Rich's forehead and started to fix Rich's hair. He then showed Rich a mirror.

He had a black bandanna just below his hair line and his long blond curly hair was puffed out.

"Rad!" Rich exclaimed obviously liking the look. Derek smiled and nodded he then turned back to Ashley.

He grabbed a tub of hair gel and started to quickly spike Ashley's hair up. Derek then showed Ashley a mirror and Ashley gasped.

His hair was spiked up so high, he looked like a porcupine. He looked at Derek shocked but Derek smirked.

"That looks cool." He praised. Ashley raised a brow.

"Really?" he asked. Derek nodded.

"You guys totally look like rock stars now." Derek admitted. The two nodded at each other. "Tomorrow, I'll spike up your new look a bit more and see what new attention you grab at school." Derek said smiling.

Ashley and Rich gave each other looks but then agreed.

Derek smiled and thanked them once again for the guitar, and he said goodnight. They responded goodnight and they showed themselves out.

Ashley and Rich walked home and couldn't help but think about what awaited for them at school tomorrow.

…

Derek smiled and plugged his grey guitar back in. He played a few cords and then hid it in a safe spot. He then slept soundly dreaming about the contest that was only two days away.


	7. Chapter 7: What's a Brit to do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.7: What's a Brit to do?**

The next day at East valley high school the day went on normal, well…until the gang came in.

Derek walked in the front doors and smiled. He started to walk in but he realized his friends weren't walking with him. He rolled his eyes and went back to the door.

"Come on guys!" Derek commanded.

"No, I look stupid!" Ashley whined.

"No you don't, now get in here!" Derek said as he pulled the two in. Ashley grunted.

He wore a black vest over the blue T-shirt he wore. Also squeezing into the skinny black jeans Derek had given him, he wore black converse sneakers. He accessorized with black bracelets and a watch.

His hair was now spiked even higher because Derek used hairspray instead of hair gel this time. Rich smiled.

"Don't worry man, we look awesome!" he praised, Derek nodded and crossed his arms in agreement.

Rich wore a black T-shirt with picture of some sort of green monster on it, dark green camouflage cargo shorts and faded black combat boots. He also accessorized with bracelets, a chain necklace with a lock on the end and striped blue and white socks.

He wore the black bandanna and his blond curly hair puffed around and slightly went in his face. Derek even added eyeliner to Rich's new look.

Derek smiled as they walked in. the students also started to look at them. But they realized that the girls were only gazing at Derek.

Derek wore his black leather jacket and a red, slightly puffy, dress collard shirt with a few buttons undone showing chest, the shirt being tucked in his black skinny jeans also a black leather belt. Walking coolly around in his black leather pointy boots.

His deep hazel eyes were traced with a thin line of black eyeliner. His layered brown hair flowed carelessly around his shoulders. Looking amazingly handsome & stunning all the girls swooned over him.

Several girls came and fluttered their eyelashes at him. Derek smiled and then grabbed the prettiest girl in the group by the shoulder.

"Hey Rebecca." Derek greeted. "Hey why don't you meet my friend here." Derek said pushing the girl to Ashley.

Ashley gulped nervously as he stood face to face to the girl. Rebecca smiled softly.

"Hi. I'm Rebecca." She greeted nicely. Ashley smiled.

"Hi…I'm…" suddenly Ashley forgot his name. "Derek!" he spat out nervously. Rebecca giggled at his nervousness. Derek chuckled embarrassed and stood by Ashley.

"Uh, no… that's my name." he reminded him. Ashley slightly shook his head.

"Oh right…" Ashley said he cleared his throat. "I'm A-Ashley." He finally said.

Rebecca raised a brow and her eyes darted.

"Did your mom want a girl or what?" she asked indicating Ashley's unusual female name. Ashley shrugged.

"No…my mom just one of her kids to be named Ashley." He said flatly. Rebecca looked at him weird. Derek chuckled again.

"Hey I guess I'll see you later, Rebecca." He said quickly as he pushed her away before Ashley did anything else to humiliate himself.

Rebecca walked slightly away, confused. Derek then turned to Ashley.

"Man she was all over you." Derek lied to Ashley. Ashley smiled and blushed.

"You think?" he asked still blushing. Derek nodded.

"Totally." Derek lied again. Ashley smiled and slightly walked away, giggling. Derek then felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to face Rebecca again.

Rebecca gave him a small piece of paper.

"For you." She cooed, she then walked away. Derek opened the folded paper and then quickly closed it.

Rich looked at him.

"Her number?" he asked already knowing what it was. Derek nodded.

"Yup." He answered.

"You're not gonna tell Ashley are you?" Rich asked.

"No." Derek said putting the paper in his back pocket. They grabbed Ashley from twirling around, love struck and walked to 1st period.

…

At lunch the gang finished eating the glop they served for lunch and went to the field.

Derek had his new guitar with him and was playing it while he leaned against a tree. His friends at his side, sat on the grass and leaned their backs against the tree, listening.

Ashley had a book in his hands and was studying.

"Okay so absolute zero means what again?" Ashley asked. Derek sighed and thought for a minute.

"Um…I don't know, sorry Ash." Derek said simply, his eyes never leaving his guitar. Ashley's eyes widened.

"Bro, what did you call me?" Ashley asked. Derek looked down on his friend and shrugged.

"Um… Ash." Derek answered. Ashley gasped.

"Dude, Ash…sounds way cooler then 'Ashley'." Ashley stated. Rich nodded.

"Yeah it does…Ash." Rich said smiling. Derek chuckled.

"You know what kid that can be your band nickname." He stated. Ashley smiled.

"Yeah that's awesome." He praised. Rich stood.

"Hey I want a band nickname too." He whined. Derek pondered for a bit, observing Rich up and down. He then snickered.

"I have a good nickname… Burger." Derek said he then started to laugh at Rich. But Rich didn't take the name as an insult.

"Dude..." Rich started his eyes wide. "Burger is an awesome nickname!" he exclaimed excited. Derek raised a brow.

"Really?" Derek asked. "I mean… Y-yeah, it is awesome that's why I picked it." Derek lied with a smile. The band then chuckled and Derek started to play his guitar again.

…

Just then the group of jocks walked close and called Derek over. Derek looked up at them and put his guitar down. He told Ashley & Rich that he'd be right back.

Derek walked up to the group and bumped fists with them.

"Hey Derek, nice guitar." The blond jock complimented.

"Yeah, it's great you don't play a girlie instrument like the…flute or something." Another jock said. Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, so what's up lads?" he asked. The jocks then gave excited expressions.

"Guess what tomorrow is." The blond said smiling widely. Derek smiled as he thought they were talking about the contest.

"Yeah the music contest." Derek said smiling. The jocks looked at him confused.

"What? No. the football game!" a different jock exclaimed. The other jocks agreed with 'yeah'.

Derek frowned.

"Football game?" Derek asked. The other jocks nodded.

"Yeah…you're gonna be there right? I mean you are team caption." The blond reminded. Derek frowned even more.

"We can't do this without you." Another jock admitted. The group nodded in agreement.

Derek was stuck. The music contest was tomorrow but so was the football game. He had to there for his friends, but then again he had to be there for the school.

"So you gonna be there?" the blond re-asked breaking Derek's thoughts. Derek gulped.

"O-O-Of course." Derek said nervously. The jocks cheered.

"Great, see ya there caption!" the blond said cheerfully. The jocks walked away.

Derek then walked back to the tree his friends were at. 'Ash' and 'Burger' stood up and hugged him. When they pulled away they smiled.

"You know tomorrow is the music contest." Ash reminded. Derek made a nervous look. "We couldn't have done this without you bro." Ashley said smiling widely.

Derek laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehe…Y-yeah." He said his eyes darting nervously. The two embraced him again.

Derek sighed. He had to figure this out quick; he had no much of a choice. He sighed again.

"**What's a Brit to do?**" he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8: I'll never learn

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.8: I'll never learn**

On Friday afternoon the time for the football game came and the players had to start playing the game without Derek. At half time the players paced around worried of where their team caption was. As they paced around close to the locker rooms Derek ran in.

"Hey, I'm here." Derek panted. The jocks glared at him.

"Where were you man? Game started 10 minutes ago!" one jock scolded.

"Well, at least you're here." The blond jock said. He threw Derek his helmet.

"Come on, Suit up!" he commanded. Derek made quick work of putting on his uniform.

His football jersey was white; short sleeved and had two thin red stripes at the end of the sleeves. It also had the number '1' on the back and front, including shoulder protectors and a mouth guard. He also had white pants and his white running sneakers.

He put on his white helmet that a thick red strip arched in the middle. His brown hair slightly went to his face but he brushed it off.

"Okay remember…" Derek said to himself, "You play the game and then rush to music contest so Ashley and Rich won't get upset." He said as he put his helmet on.

He headed to the door but then tripped on his untied shoelaces. He grunted irritated and tied his shoes.

He ran out of the locker rooms and stepped on the field where his team was waiting.

As he made himself visible the audience in the bleachers started to cheer for the team caption. The cheerleaders started to cheer the school chant.

"Let's go knights, let's go!"

Derek then jogged quickly to the middle of the field and faced the rival team. They were tall and built with muscle and hatred. They glared at Derek as he made his way to the field.

Derek trying to remove some of the tension gave a small smile at them. The rivals growled and cracked their knuckles, not accepting the friendly gesture.

"Hey pretty boy!" the rival team caption called out at Derek. Derek looked at him confused, "Aren't you worried that we'll mess up your pretty hair, or break your nail?" the monster looking boy said sarcastically at Derek.

Derek frowned and cracked his neck. He placed himself in position and the blond jock handed him the football. Derek held it tightly.

"Blue, 47, 295…" Derek called out loudly to prepare his team. The rival group growled and was ready to strike.

"Hike!" Derek yelled and the two teams crashed together.

Derek managed to squeeze through. The blond jock grabbed the ball from the group. But unfortunately the rival team caption snatched the ball in an instant. Derek saw this and ran after him.

The rival ran down the field to his goal and was about to throw the ball when Derek did an unusual strike.

Derek jumped onto his back and yelled a shockingly loud rocker scream in his ear drums. The rival yelped and dropped the ball. Derek grabbed the ball and ran back down the field.

He was almost to the team's goal when he was blocked by a boy who resembled a brick wall. Derek stopped in an instant but he held the ball.

"Where do you you're going squirt?" the boy intimated in a deep voice. Derek gulped but then reacted.

"Hey look at that fake thing I'm pointing at!" Derek called out as he pointed out to the distance.

The big, but gullible boy looked to where Derek was pointing at, as Derek ran right passed him. Derek chuckled.

"To easy." He laughed as he was about a couple feet from the goal. Derek ran and then out of curiosity looked back.

The rival team was charging at him and was immensely angry. Derek yelped and then thought quickly.

He ran quicker and then leaped holding the ball in his hands in front of him to reach the goal. Derek was about to touch the goal to make a touch down when the rival team jumped onto him in mid-air.

The audience and team gasped as Derek was tackled under the rival team.

Everything was silent for a moment.

Just then the rival team felt moving from under them. They slightly shifted to see what it was when they spotted Derek quickly sprouting out from under the group. They all gasped.

Derek came easily out and stood. Just then he realized he was stepping on the goal when the team tackled him. This also meant he made the winning score.

As the audience saw what happened they cheered loudly. As did the cheerleader and the coach. The rival group's jaws dropped in disbelief of what occurred.

"What just happened? How did you…" the rival team caption began to ask but Derek cut him off.

Derek shrugged and smirked.

"Must be my skinny jeans." He started as rubbed his legs. "They make my legs way skinnier." He said laughing as he slammed the football on the field.

The rivals bowed their heads in defeat.

Derek raised his arms and cheered.

Suddenly the team and audience, cheerleaders, and coach ran to Derek. They lifted him off the ground and threw him into the air and then caught him.

"Derek! Derek, Derek!" they cheered and praised him.

Derek let the attention and glory control him. He smiled and cheered with him.

"Let's head to my house…" suggested the blond jock to everyone."Let's party with Derek!" he yelled and everyone cheered in agreement.

"Yeah party!" Derek yelled.

They carried him and cheered on the way.

Derek then forgot all about what was supposed to happen after the game.

…

At 6:15pm…

Ash started to pace and played with his hands nervously.

"Dude where is he!" he exclaimed worried of where their lead singer was. Rich was equally nervous.

The music blasted from the stage as Metal Wolf played their hardcore punk rock.

The students were enjoying their playing, pumping their fists in the air and cheering.

Their song sounded like it was almost over.

Ash and Rich gave each other looks.

"What are we gonna do?" Rich asked. Ashley shook his head.

"I don't know…" he said softly.

Ash was especially devastated. He thought Derek would always be there, Derek even said it himself. Derek started the band and they couldn't go on without him. Musical purpose and emotional purpose.

Ash shook his head, breaking his thoughts as he heard the instruments stop playing and the crowd cheering. Ashley started to shiver.

Rich had stayed quiet, but it wasn't like he didn't want to say anything. He was furious at the fact Derek was late. He was going to give Derek a piece of his mind when he came, giving if he was coming or not.

"We may have to go out there."

Rich's thoughts were stopped at Ash's words.

"What?" Rich asked. Ash looked at him, his eyes full of sadness and shame.

"We can't just bail on this bro." Ash stated.

"But how are we gonna play without a singer?" Rich asked. Ash turned away and walked closer to the thick velvet red curtains they were standing by waiting to perform.

"I never said we were gonna perform." Ash said looking to the ground. Rich looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

Ash didn't answer he stayed silent.

Just then Metal Wolf walked off stage.

"Beat that losers!" Savage exclaimed to them. Ash looked away from them.

Savage looked at the group and noticed their 'leader' wasn't with them.

He started to chuckle deeply.

"Aw… The band is missing their singer." Savage teased. The rival group started to laugh.

"Now how will ya play?" Savage asked smirking evilly. Ash stayed quiet.

"Or, are you giving up?" Savage asked smiling. When Ash didn't speak, Savage took it as a Yes.

"OH! That means we win!" Savage exclaimed. The rival started to cheer and laugh in their victory.

Ash stayed silent.

"I guess we all can't be rock stars huh?" Savage asked them. They laughed once more and walked back stage slightly pushing Ashley on the way. Rich glared and was about to go say something but Ash stopped him.

Just then the principle spoke into the microphone.

"Now for our next competitors to face Metal Wolf; and compete to represent the school. Please welcome…" Ms. Wilson said building suspense. "Derek Jupiter and the other guys!" she exclaimed.

The students started to cheer wildly.

Ash then slowly walked onto the stage as did Rich. The students cheered.

Ms. Wilson smiled.

Ash frowned and took the microphone. He cleared his throat. Then the students started to calm and stay quiet. Then dead silence. Ash cleared his throat again.

"H-hey um...students." Ash started, "Um, as you can see…our front man and lead singer, Derek Jupiter isn't here with us now." He said softly into the microphone.

Rich looked at him, finally catching on to what he was doing.

The students started to whisper in confusion.

Ms. Wilson looked around the stage, not spotting Derek.

"And…Derek is the one who started the band and we can't do this performance without him." Ash stated. "So were not performing tonight." Ash finished.

The students then started to make complaints.

Ash sighed.

"Sorry guys." He said softly.

The crowd then started to "Boo." them. Ash gave the microphone back to Ms. Wilson. Ash then walked off the stage. Rich followed.

Metal Wolf was standing the bottom of the stage and when Ash started to head for exit, they laughed and pointed at the two.

"Losers!" they yelled and laughed.

The two stayed silent and left.

Ms. Wilson held a finger up to shush the booing students. When they were silent she spoke.

"I know that some of you must be disappointed that Derek and his band did not perform, but…let's bring out our…automatic winners, Metal Wolf!" Ms. Wilson suggested frowning. Just then Metal Wolf stepped onto the stage.

They cheered for themselves and so did the students.

Ms. Wilson frowned and clapped softly.

…...

At 7:30pm the auditorium was empty and the person there was the janitor sweeping the floor.

Just then the two swinging doors slammed opened and Derek ran in holding his guitar and wearing his normal clothes.

His hair was slightly a mess and he was panting as he ran from the jock's house back to the school.

He lost track of time and forgot about the contest.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Derek called out.

When he looked around and saw no one was here. He put his guitar down and ran his hands in his hair. He knew he was late.

"No, no no!" Derek repeated.

Derek then sat in one of the chairs and buried his head into his hands.

"I screwed up." Derek said to himself.

"Yes you did, Mr. Jupiter." A familiar voice said. Derek looked up and saw Ms. Wilson standing on the stage, with a frown painted on her face.

Derek stood up and ran onto stage.

"Ms. Wilson! What happened with my band?" Derek asked worried.

"They had to come up on stage." She answered. Derek gasped softly.

"They performed?" he asked. Ms. Wilson shook her head.

"No, they announced they weren't going to perform without you." She stated. Derek felt his body grow cold.

"They did?" he asked. She nodded.

"I bet they were humiliated" Derek said looking away and slumping his shoulders.

Wilson nodded. "People booed." She added.

Derek face palmed himself.

"Ugh! They're never gonna forgive me for this." He said frustrated.

Ms. Wilson frowned at him.

"But I heard you won the football game." She said bluntly. Derek looked at her.

"You know?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Winning homerun." She said, "You should be proud."

Derek smiled slightly. But then Ms. Wilson frowned.

"Because I know your friends won't be very happy that you bailed on them, for a game." She said upset with him. Derek then frowned again.

"If I were you, Mr. Jupiter…I would apologize immediately." She suggested coldly walking away from him and not saying another word.

Derek slumped his body and stayed quiet and still.

The janitor then turned off the stage lights around him. Derek looked at him.

The janitor was a Latino male who had a mustache and short black hair and a slightly dirty dark blue uniform and had a mop in his hand.

The janitor rolled his eyes at Derek and made a 'Ppht' sound. He knew what happened in the music contest.

[1] "Lo que es un idiota." He said in Spanish.

Derek sighed and walked off the stage.

He grabbed his jacket and guitar and walked out to his house.

….

At 10:30pm Ash was laying on his bed. His tears dried on his cheeks.

The humiliation burned inside him along with the disappointment and shame.

Just then Ash's silver 1980s telephone rang but Ash didn't answer it.

It went to voicemail and the button beeped.

"Hey kid." A familiar voice said on voicemail.

Ash's head shot up. It was Derek.

"Hey I know I missed the contest… something came up and I had to miss it."

Ash frowned at that.

"But lad… and I hope we can put this behind us."

Ash raised a brow.

"I mean it was just one gig right?"

**"Do you even know how humiliating that was for us?"** Ash thought angry.

"So kid, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye."

The voicemail beeped again.

Ash's jaw dropped. Derek didn't even say a decent 'Sorry'.

Ash frowned and laid back in his bed.

He had no mind to see Derek tomorrow. For now, or until Derek apologized, they were no longer friends.

**[1] Spanish Translation: "What an idiot"**

**If I offended anyone with the whole 'Latino Male' thing, I'm sorry...P.S: I'm Latino so no worries(:**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm out of my band

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch. 9: I'm out of the my band**

The next day at school, it was a dull, gloomy afternoon. The weather matched Ash's mood. He was still upset of Derek's call last night.

Ash walked to his locker and looked for his science book. A frown was stuck on his face the whole day. As he found his book he slammed his locker door shut. He turned to his right and slightly jumped when he saw a, content, relaxed looking Derek. Ash frowned.

"Hey kid," Derek chimed cheerfully. "How's your day so far?" he asked nicely. Ash was flabbergasted of Derek's content attitude; he wasn't even sorry at the least. Ash rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

Derek raised a brow at his friend's reaction. He followed Ash and cleared his throat.

"Well, if you haven't heard…I won the football game!" Derek exclaimed excited. Ash stopped walking for a minute, and finally spoke for the first time in the day.

"What football game?" he asked confused, very softly. Derek frowned a bit.

"The one yesterday." He answered him. Ash's expression was now shocked and angry. Now knowing that Derek had ditched them for a game.

He didn't say another word to his 'friend' and walked quickly away. Derek looked at him confused, but it then came to him. He followed Ashley down the hall.

Derek ran in front of him, causing Ashley to stop.

"Are you still mad about the music thing?" Derek asked sounding lost. Ash glared at him. Ash took something a folded yellow paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He took a quick peek at the paper, then slammed it on Derek's chest and walked away.

Derek looked at him as he walked away; he then held the paper in front of his eyes. Derek's eyes widened as he saw what was on the paper.

The paper had two hand drawn pictures of Ash and Burger. The two of them looking hideous and disgusting. The words, 'losers' and 'quitters' were surrounding the pictures.

Derek frowned. He couldn't believe someone would actually draw this. Derek crumbled and threw the paper in the garbage can. Derek took a deep breath and ran a hand in his hair.

"Hey, jerk."

Derek looked around to the direction of the voice. He turned around and saw a blond chubby boy.

"Burger…" Derek said.

Burger walked by Derek and held out a stack of the same yellow paper Derek just saw. Derek looked at him slightly shocked.

"Are those copies of?" Derek began to ask. Burger nodded.

He threw the papers in the garbage can. Derek frowned.

"Who made those?" he asked. Burger shrugged.

"Don't know. Me and Ash saw these all over school as we came in."

"Why would someone make these." Derek asked. Burger looked at him as if he was stupid, which he kinda was at that moment.

"Maybe cause of yesterday." Burger said shaking his head. Derek looked at him.

"Me winning the football game, or the music thing?" Derek asked confused. Burger looked at him.

"What game?" he asked. Derek smiled.

Yeah, yesterday there was a game, and I'm the team caption and I** had **to be there..." Derek started to explain. Burger quickly cut him off.

"What time did the game finish?" he asked curious. Derek shrugged.

"About 5:45" he answered. Burger then shot a glare.

"5:45? You know you had plenty of time to get to the contest!" he exclaimed angrily. Derek was taken back.

"Well, there was a party and…" Derek started but was once again cut off.

"So you missed us for a party!" Burger exclaimed. Derek stood silent.

"You do know that we went up stage and had to disqualify ourselves? Also that we had to face the boo's and complaints from the whole school, and having to hear Metal Wolf rub it in our faces?" he asked Derek angry.

Derek frowned.

"Burger, I didn't know…" Derek began but he was cut off.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know, because you ditched us for some cheers and some party." Burger spat coldly. "Ash really did have a reason to cry last night." Burger said suddenly.

Derek gasped.

"He cried?" he asked softly. Rich gave a fake smile.

"Oh right, you weren't there, sorry." He said sarcastically. Derek then frowned frustrated.

"Hey I said I was sorry." He exclaimed. Burger glared at him.

"Really? When exactly did you say that?" he asked bluntly. Derek stayed quiet. It suddenly came to him that he never apologized.

After a moment of silence Burger shook his head and stepped toward Derek.

"That's what I thought." Burger said. Derek didn't say a word.

"You know, at first I thought you were just another mean, arrogant, selfish jock." He started. "But after I got to know you, and I thought you actually did care about us. I did give you a chance. After I saw you cry because of your dad, I couldn't help but feel sorry for you, Derek."

Derek recalled the incident. Also remembering the guitar Ash & Burger bought him. But now he felt all he deserved was a kick in the….

"You promised you'd be by our side at the contest, and that you'd **always** be there for us…but I guess every word you said was nothing but crap." Burger said shaking his head. Derek looked guilty at him, still silent.

"I should have just pulled Ash away from you as soon as I had the chance. Because you don't deserve any of the trust and friendship Ash gave you, dude!" Burger exclaimed angrily. "You're nothing but lies, a fake… Goodbye, Mr. Jupiter" Burger finally finished walking away.

Derek stared at him walk away.

He frowned and gathered his things and walked to his 5th period, trying to battle the guilt he had suddenly developed.

…...

After the last bell to go home rang, Derek quickly searched for his angry friends.

He said bye to all his other friends and sped outside. He smiled as he came across Ash & Burger.

"Guys!" Derek called out to them. The two turned to the direction of the voice. Burger looked immensely angry that he saw it was Derek. Ash however, looked sad and unsure.

Derek ran to them, his expression guilty.

"Guys, look I know you're mad at me but…" Derek started. Burger raised his hand in front of him, cutting him off.

"Dude, its fine." He said calmly. Derek raised a brow.

"I…wait what?" he asked confused. "You mean…you're not mad anymore?" Burger nodded and looked at Ash, who stayed silent.

"Yeah were not mad anymore…" Burger stated. Derek smiled and raised his arms at his sides.

"W-Well, that's great!" he exclaimed happily. "I guess we could put this all behind us now, right?" Burger nodded.

"Yeah, we could this behind us…" he started. Derek gave a cheerfully, breathy chuckle and smile.

"Because we kicking you outta of the band."

"Great…What!" Derek exclaimed confused of what Burger just said.

"You're out of the band." Burger repeated. Him and Ash then started to walk away. Derek ran in front of them.

"W-What do you mean you're kicking ME out of the band?" Derek asked flabbergasted. Burger shrugged.

"We mean you're out of the band. Were not gonna play any more music with you." He said bluntly. Derek's jaw dropped.

"Y-You can kick me out of the band…I STARTED THE BAND!" Derek exclaimed now angry.

"Well, now WERE ending it." Burger stated. Derek looked at him angry and confused.

"Me and Ash talked about, and decided we can't really trust you…so your out, and were not gonna talk to you anymore." Burger stated, Ash nodding in agreement. Derek stayed silent for a moment, but then looked at Ash, only confused now.

"Ash, you're really kicking ME out of the band?" he asked him, placing his hand on his chest, indicating himself.

Ash looked at him, sad and disappointed. He stayed silent.

After the silence, Derek squinted his eyes and dropped his backpack onto the floor. Ash and Burger took a small step back, knowing how Derek can get violent.

"So that's it? I befriend you two… and now you send me away?" Derek asked them. They stayed quiet, but Burger gave glares. Derek then put on an 'unworried' act on.

Derek waved his arms slightly, as if nothing MAJOR was going on.

"F-Fine, I'm outta here!" Derek exclaimed. He then retrieved his backpack and guitar case, but he stayed.

"So this is it?" Derek asked once more. The two nodded. They all stayed silent.

After a minute of awkward silence. They all heard a burst of thunder hit the sky. They looked at each other once more.

Ash and Burger were very surprised to see Derek's eyes full of, guilt and sorrow. But Ash & Burger stood their ground.

Without another word, they walked away.

Derek then was hit with mixed emotions he had never felt before.

He was just about to run up to them to apologize and such, but unfortunately heavy, cold rain poured onto him. Derek frowned sadly.

He took cover by the school, avoiding being drenched. He waited for his ride to go home. He ran a hand through his hair and then got a peek at his black leather, guitar case.

He grabbed it, opened it and gazed at the grey guitar inside. He would have usually picked it up to play a few chords, but this time he didn't have the will. He slammed the case shut and buried his face into his hands.

…...

From a few feet away.

A group of three boys with dark colored clothes watched the sad boy.

One chuckled heavily.

"You know boys; we could use a real lead singer in Metal Wolf." He stated. The other two agreed.

"With a voice like Derek's, we could be huge in moments." The boy continued. "We just gotta find a way to get him into Metal Wolf." He said.

They then saw a black car pull up the curb and Derek stood up and quickly headed into the car.

"Blaze, Claw…tomorrow, we WILL convince Jupiter in our band. And those idiots that kicked him out of the band are gonna regret ever facing Metal Wolf!' Savage exclaimed.

They all cheered and started to plot their plan.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to Metal Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'… (Sighs) dreams will be dreams (:**

**Ch.10: Welcome to Metal Wolf**

The next day at school, rumors had already started to spread the tense air.

The children had already found out that Derek, Ash & Burger had broken up in a band. As curious as they all were, they couldn't help but feel disappointed at the breakup.

Unfortunately for Derek, the students had also found the band split up was caused by him. So, Derek…was their target.

As Derek walked down the halls to get to classes, he received many dirty looks by the students. But Derek just ignored it and walked away quicker.

But during lunch, Derek walked into the cafeteria and was surprised by the sight of all the cheerleaders and jocks sitting by Ash & Burger.

Out of curiosity he walked up to them.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Derek asked the jocks and girls. They gave the same dirty looks he received earlier. Then the blond jock stood up in front of Derek.

"Dude…how could you be so mean to Ashley and Rich?" he asked Derek. Derek gave a strong glare at him.

"What?" Derek asked loudly, confused. "This question coming from the jock that bullied these two for years, and I bet you just barley found out their names." Derek stated. The blond raised his hands.

"Hey, that was in the past." He stated defending himself. Derek then glared at him.

"It was two days ago…" Derek reminded.

"Okay…but dude, ditching these guys for a party?" the blond said in a disgusted tone. Derek's jaw dropped.

"YOU INVITED ME TO THE PARTY!" Derek exclaimed.

"Well, you could have told me you had a music contest." The blond brought back. Derek stayed silent at that.

"Wow Derek, and here we thought you were a nice guy." One of the cheerleaders's butted in. The others agreed.

Derek looked at them as if they were mental.

"Yeah, you don't deserve these kind of friends." The blond added.

"Yeah, so why don't you get your little British butt outta here." Another jock said and the rest of the group agreed. Derek then looked at his former friends.

They both looked slightly guilty. Derek shook his head and grabbed his backpack. He then angrily walked outside.

Derek plopped onto a near bench that was placed by the wall of the cafeteria building. He leaned his back on the wall.

Just then a group of alleged 'nerds' walked by and spotted Derek. Derek looked at them. Then one of them spoke.

"Ha, look at the loner." He laughed with his friends. Their laughs came out as snorts and snickers.

Derek growled, stood, and threw his backpack at their direction. The nerds ran and laughed.

Derek then plopped back on the bench and grunted, putting a hand over his eyes. He hadn't even bothered to retrieve his backpack.

"Bad day?" a male voice said, sounding very close to Derek. Derek spread his fingers slightly to see who was there.

He was kind of surprised to see it was none other then, Savage. Derek removed his hand from his face to get a full view; he then saw the whole Metal Wolf group was there.

Savage raised his arm and it held Derek's backpack.

Derek grabbed his backpack.

"You don't even know the half of it." Derek answered Savage's question from earlier. Savage then sat next to the Brit.

"Yeah, we saw what happened…" Savage started. "Your friends dissing you, your old band mates not backing ya up." Derek huffed a breath.

"Ha, I don't my teacher's butt about them anymore." Derek informed bitterly. Savage smirked content of that answer.

Something then hit Derek, "Hey, how do you know Ashley and Rich are my former band mates?" Derek asked curious. Savage then started to get nervous. He couldn't let Derek know he was watching him yesterday.

"U-Uh…Rumors." Savage lied. Derek then nodded. "Yeah, lots of rumors going around."

"Yeah, me ditching the band at the contest." Derek said. "WAIT!" Derek exclaimed. Metal Wolf jumped.

"Why are you talking to me?" Derek asked them suspicious. Savage then chuckled and stood.

"Calm down Jupiter." He assured. "We just really want to get to know you better. Then maybe become friends."

Derek chuckled skeptically, "Yeah right. Why are you really talking to me?" he pressed.

"Alright, so we want to ask you a question." Savage admitted. Derek nodded.

"Derek, we talked about it…and we want YOU to be in Metal Wolf, as our lead singer." Savage said smiling. "What do ya say?" he asked.

Derek was speechless, and shocked. He couldn't believe they were actually asking this question.

"Wow…I don't know what to say." Derek said softly.

"Say yes." Savage said. "I mean come on…I know how bad you want to be a musician, Derek." Savage stated.

"And if you join Metal Wolf, you can share the fame and be the rock star you've always wanted to be." Savage pressed.

"I don't know Savage, I'm not sure if I'm ready to move on so quickly." Derek stated.

Derek looked unsure. He then stayed silent for a minute. But then…

"So we audition for a new lead singer, Friday?" a familiar voice said out loud. Derek recognized the voice immediately.

"Yeah, and he'll totally be better then Derek, trustworthy too." Another voice said.

Then the people speaking walked out of the cafeteria. They were none other then Derek's former band mates, Ashley and Rich.

The two spotted Derek speaking with Metal Wolf and they immediately stopped walking.

Derek looked at them, now hurt and depressed that they were already ready to replace him.

Savage chuckled evilly, "Well, Derek it looks your old band is ready to move on." He stated.

"Ohh." Blaze and Claw echoed with a_ 'oh no they didn't'_ tone.

Derek looked at Metal Wolf and then back at his former friends.

Then Derek sucked up his emotions and stood.

"You know what Savage?" Derek said crossing his arms. Savage smirked.

"I'll be more then happy to be in the band." Derek said loud enough for his old friends to hear. Ashley and Rich gasped.

"Excellent!" Savage praised. The punk group then cheered.

"Derek rules!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Claw butted in.

Savage then chuckled once more, "Blaze, Claw show Derek our rehearsing area." He told his band. The two agreed and walked off with Derek.

Savage stayed with Ash & Burger.

He shook his head slowly as he walked slowly to them.

"Well, well looks like Derek's gonna be in our band now." He gloated. Burger glared at him while Ash looked shocked.

"You know, kicking him out of your band was probably the worst thing you idiots could do." Savage stated. "With a voice like Derek's…we'll be huge!"

Burger and Ash stayed silent.

"And you losers will be playing catch up." Savage laughed. The two looked to the floor.

"Well nice chat, but I'll see ya around, gonna be really busy from now on…" Savage said as he turned and walked, but then he quickly turned on his heel.

"And hey, maybe Derek might send a post card to you guys." Savage laughed as he walked off.

Ashley and Rich looked at each other.

This was going to be a problem.


	11. Chapter 11: What I've done

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.11: What I've done**

"Now Derek, this is where we rehearse." Savage told him. Derek observed the place in awe.

This room was actually hid inside the school, a miniature version of the auditorium. The walls were painted dark red, with tan hardwood floors. The stage was large in length and stage lights were hung as the cables for instruments were already set.

"Whoa… gotta say lads this place is pretty sweet." Derek praised as he walked onto the stage. Savage smiled.

"Glad you like it…were gonna have to rehearse for the Battle of the bands thing on Monday night." Savage told Derek.

He then handed Derek a single sheet of paper.

"Here…you have 20 minutes to learn this song." Savage told him as he put the microphone stands in place. Derek looked at him confused and shocked.

"Whoa, 20 minutes?" Derek asked him. "Don't you think that's too soon to learn a **whole** song?"

Savage chuckled slightly, "Not if you concentrate." He said not turning around to face Derek. Derek frowned, but he complied and walked off the stage.

….

"Did that just happen?" Ash asked Burger. Burger had his hand over his mouth in shock. He nodded slowly. Ash stood.

"Derek joined Metal Wolf!" he exclaimed. "Now what are we supposed to do bro?" Ash started to panic. Burger then calmed a bit.

"Okay look, Derek wanted to join Metal Wolf…it was his decision." He said. Ash shook his head.

"It's not just that…if Metal Wolf keeps Derek's voice in their band…their music is gonna sound amazing." Ash stated.

"You don't know that." Burger said.

"We can't just deny it; we need to face the facts…" Ash exclaimed again, but Burger stopped him there.

"Look we just need to find a new singer…one that's even better than Derek." Burger reminded. "Come on…we should start auditions sooner."

The two then started to re-plan the dates for their auditions.

…..

As the Metal Wolf group started to tune up, Derek went up to Savage.

"Hey Savage, about the song." Derek said still looking at the sheet of paper. Savage turned to see him.

"Um…these lyrics don't make any sense with the song." Derek said handing the paper back to Savage.

"How so?" Savage asked nonchalantly. Derek cleared his throat.

"Um…if the song is called… "Loving girl" why do the lyrics mention not having fun at school, and being at the beach?" Derek asked confused. Savage shrugged.

"I dunno." He said as he turned back around. Derek raised a brow, and then chuckled skeptically.

"Um…what?" he asked. Savage then turned back around.

"Did you learn the whole song yet?" he asked, "Were ready to rehearse."

Derek looked at him strange, "I **just** told you the lyrics don't make sense."

"Oh yeah…" Savage reminded himself.

"What's the melody of the song anyway?" Derek asked. Savage raised brow as the other members of the band looked at him confused.

"What's a melody?" they all asked in unison. Derek looked at them as if they had two heads.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked utterly confused. They all shook his heads.

"The music…how do you play the music?" Derek asked trying to dumb it down. The Metal Wolf then smiled and said 'Oh' as they finally got it.

"Oh, he means the catchy part." Blaze told Savage. Savage smiled.

"Oh, well we actually just write some lyrics down and hopefully we'll come up with something catchy when were on stage." Savage stated. "That's what we do with all our performances."

Derek looked at him shocked, "What? You just come with something last minute?" he asked in a disgusted tone. They all nodded, looking proud.

"That's not how music should be made." Derek said as he stepped back. "A song needs to be worked hard on…not just 'made up' like some child's story book." Derek said.

Savage then stepped to Derek and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Look Derek, we make these songs and people enjoy them…isn't that the point in writing music?" Savage asked personally. Derek pulled away from his grasp.

"No!" Derek exclaimed. Savage stepped back. "You shouldn't just write music for money or fame…it should be for your own enjoyment!"

"Derek calm down…jeez." Savage slightly laughed. "Look we'll talk about this later. But we gotta rehearse."

Derek shook his head, "No Savage…I-I actually don't think this is gonna work out…me in the band and all."

Savage tensed up at his words.

"I think I should go…" Derek stated as he walked of stage and headed to the door. Savage then panicked.

"Claw…Blaze!" Savage called out. The other two band mates then jumped to the door and shut it, stopping Derek's exit. Derek turned around to Savage.

"Derek whoa!" Savage called out. "Now let's not do anything hasty here."

"I-If you quit the band…we wont have a singer." Savage reminded the Brit, looking slightly nervous himself. Derek shook his head.

"I'm sorry but this isn't going to work." Derek repeated, he then turned back to the door and put his hand on the handle, ready to leave. Savage frowned, now frustrated.

"Yeah well...what's not gonna work is your music career!"

Derek was then stuck on where he stood.

"If you leave the band…you have no opportunity left." Savage started. "…and I'm pretty sure, Ashley and Rich aren't gonna let you back in their little band."

Derek was still quiet.

"Derek…stay. We need you here…and you need us." Savage said softly. Derek frowned and then sighed and turned back around to Metal Wolf.

Savage wasn't wrong. Even though things weren't looking up, what other choice did he have? He didn't want to give up on his dream. And he definitely didn't want to see his dad was **actually** right.

As Derek said before…he didn't enjoy it, but if he wanted to be happy the rest of his life, it had to be done.

Derek stayed in place and Savage smiled.

"Nice move Derek." he said. Derek frowned. Savage and the others patted him on the back rather roughly.

"Come on…let's rehearse guys." Savage suggested as he walked onto stage. The others followed him onto the stage. Derek sighed as he thought.

"**Through every moment in my life…I can't believe…"**

"**This is… 'What I've done'."**


	12. Chapter 12: Who's crying now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.12: Who's crying now?**

Monday night finally came as Metal Wolf was setting their equipment for the concert; Derek was sitting down on his guitar case.

Derek rehearsed with Metal Wolf on their so called 'song' yesterday, and Derek hated every second of those moments. The music wasn't real or creative. Derek afterwards went home, tears in his eyes.

His mother was concerned, but Derek didn't talk about it. Derek hated to be considered pitiful, but the way he was stuck in this situation was something to be sad about.

Derek wondered if Ashley and Rich were thinking about him, the way he joined Metal Wolf out of revenge. But Derek didn't care; he actually wished they were thinking about, because he was thinking about them every minute.

As Derek thought about this, someone dropped his guitar on his lap. Derek grabbed his guitar before it fell onto the floor. He turned to see Savage, looking aggravated and somewhat nervous, probably because today was the show.

"What?" Derek asked with no emotion, but Savage didn't notice, or cared for that matter.

"What do you mean what? We need to get ready, were on in 20 minutes." Savage reminded. Derek shrugged.

"So?"

Savage then frowned, "Look, were getting ready to be seen by hundreds of people…and if you don't want to look like an idiot, you should start getting ready!" Savage scolded.

As Derek put down his guitar and sat back down ignoring Savage. Savage grabbed Derek's arm and forced him to stand up. Derek glared at him.

"Don't touch me." he warned as he pulled away. Savage ignored that.

He stepped closer to Derek and gave a glare.

"Then get ready." Savage said with venom in his tone. Derek stepped closer to him, not scared at all.

"Make me." He said with the exact same tone.

Savage then snapped and pushed Derek onto the floor. Derek landed on his back and looked up at Savage. Savage had no emotion in his expression.

As Savage started to walk away, Derek stood. That was the line that Savage had just crossed.

"Get yourself a new lead singer Savage…because I quit!" Derek exclaimed as he grabbed his guitar. Savage then turned to him quickly.

"Oh? Then what'll happen to your career in the future Derek!" he yelled. Derek shook his head.

"That doesn't matter any more, I'd rather be a lawyer then a fake." Derek said as he turned around. Savage growled.

"Oh…no you don't, Jupiter!"

Just as Derek walked off the stage, he was grabbed roughly by Blaze and Claw. He struggled hard but with no avail.

"Let me go!" Derek exclaimed.

"You're not going anywhere, Jupiter. Your playing that concert whether you want to or not." Savage said as he walked to a small room and opened the door.

Savage then grabbed Derek by the shirt and pushed him into the room.

"Now prep up, gigs in 20 minutes." Savage said as he shut the door.

Derek then rushed to the door. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

Derek banged hard, "Let me out!"

"Not until were on!" Savage yelled back.

Everything had gotten quiet. Derek then turned around. He slid his back onto the door; he sat on the floor limp. He whimpered, and then started to cry.

He was **trapped**, no escape. He had to play the concert against his will.

Oh, how we wish Ashley and Rich could see how sorry he is.

…..

"No, no stop please!" Ash yelled to the young man singing badly into the microphone.

The young man stopped singing and looked at Ash nervous. Ash gave him a sort of glare with a dash of confusion.

"What the heck was that?" Ash asked loudly. The young man on stage fidgeted with his fingers shyly.

"Mother, Father by Journey." He answered. Ash face palmed himself.

"Not that dude, that singing was just awful." Ash told him bluntly.

"I was trying my best!" the man hollered back sadly.

"Well, I'm sure if 'Journey and their singer Steve Perry' heard you singing their song as bad as you did, they'd sue you." Ash said back. "Next!"

The young man on stage stuck out his tongue at the two and he exited the stage.

Ash sighed frustrated and sank deeper in his seat.

"Next!" Ash called out again, no answer. "I said next!" he called again. "NEXT!" He yelled.

Burger looked at him, "Dude there isn't anyone else!" he told him as frustrated.

"What?" Ash asked. Burger shook his head.

"Everyone who auditioned flopped; they don't have what were looking for." Burger further explained. Ash looked at him and stayed silent for a minute.

"No, they don't have what Derek had." He said softly but sternly. Burger looked at him.

He wasn't going to argue, because what Ash had just said, was absolutely true. He nodded softly.

"Yeah." He answered back lowly.

Ash stayed silent once more.

"I can't believe it's already over."

"What's that Ash?"

"It's all over for us…for the band." Ash snapped. "There isn't any singer out there who is good enough. We should have just stayed the nerds we were." Burger stood up.

"Hey don't talk like that!" he snapped back, "It's not over, we just need to…"

"We need to what? Keep wasting our time looking for a singer like Derek?" Ash asked him, "Yeah, nice plan dude."

Burger glared to him.

"Yeah, well then what do you suggest we do?" we asked bitterly.

Ash looked at him, "You wanna know what we should do?" he asked him. Burger shrugged a 'yes'.

"We should go to the school concert and try to get Derek back." Ash told.

Burger chuckled skeptically, "Oh yeah, then what? Beg him to come back to us? Look like pathetic wimps that couldn't handle our band alone? I don't the think so!"

Ash slumped his body and glared at him.

"Yeah? Well do you have a better idea?" he asked angrily.

"We'll go to that concert but, we see how Derek does with Metal Wolf." Burger answered quickly. "Beside if they do good, maybe Derek would want to stay with them."

Ash looked at him silent. He thought for a minute, he nodded.

"Well, let's go. Show starts in 20 minutes." Burger reminded. They both exited the lunchroom where they held auditions and headed to the auditorium.

**Tittle: 'Who's crying now?' is from 80s rock band Journey, one of my favorite classic rock N' roll bands!**


	13. Chapter 13: Let's go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.13: Let's go!"**

"Um, Savage don't you think we were a little harsh on Derek when we locked him in that room?" Blaze asked. Savage rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Look he didn't want to listen to me, so I took matter in my own hands." Savage said, "Besides he'll be fine."

Blaze and Claw gave each other looks.

"Now let's get ready for the concert so…" Savage then stopped talking as he looked at the two teens walking into the auditorium.

"It's those losers from Iron Weasel…" Savage said in a frustrated tone. Blaze looked at him.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Just don't mention Derek if they come over here." Savage instructed. His band mates nodded.

Ashley and Burger then made their way to Metal Wolf.

"Oh, hey Metal Wolf." Ash greeted. Savage plastered a fake smile.

"Hey guys." he greeted back.

Ash looked around and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Where's Derek?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Locked in a room." Claw said innocently, forgetting what Savage had just said. Savage looked at him, wide eyed. He snapped his finger and Blaze covered Claw's mouth.

"What?" Ash asked and Burger gave confused looks.

Savage gave a fake, nervous chuckle.

"Ha, oh Claw, you say the most ridiculous things ever!" Savage played on.

Claw struggled under Blaze's hand over his mouth as he mumbled some words.

"He just said Derek was locked in a room." Burger said suspiciously. Savage chuckled again and his eyes darted.

"What? No, no he didn't. He said uh…Derek rocked a broom." Savage said awkwardly.

Ash and Burger raised a brow and gave looks.

"He just loves to clean up around here." Blaze helped out. Savage smiled.

"Uh, uh yeah! That's what he said." Savage blurted out.

Claw rolled his eyes and shook his head; thinking of how lame excuses his friends came up with.

"Well…uh we gotta go prep for the show bye!" Savage said quickly.

With that Metal Wolf ran backstage.

Burger shrugged and started to walk away to look for seats, but Ash quickly grabbed his arm.

"Dude!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Burger asked.

"Derek's in trouble!" Ash told him frantically.

"But Metal Wolf just said he was cleaning up." Burger said. Ash shook his head.

"That's the thing bro, Derek's a rocker, rockers don't clean!" Ashley explained. "We have to find him dude!"

Burger nodded, "Let's go!"

The two then ran backstage to look for their **friend**.


	14. Chapter 14: It's show time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm in the band**

**Ch.14: It's show time!**

Derek stopped crying moments ago and found a paper and a pencil.

He started writing some lyrics and started humming melody. He sighed sadly.

He then started to hear footsteps coming toward the room he was in and he sighed again.

It was probably Metal Wolf here to drag him to perform.

"Where do you think he is?" a voice from outside was heard.

Derek's eyes widened. That wasn't Metal Wolf.

Derek stood and pressed his ear to the door.

"Ugh, where can he be?" a voice said again. "I don't know Ash." Another voice spoke.

**"Ash!" **Derek thought happily. He started to bang on the door.

"Guys, guys!" he called out. "Help!"

Ash and Burger heard this and looked around the hall they walked through.

"What the heck is that?" Ash asked. Burger shrugged.

Derek grunted and started to kick the door.

"Help!" he yelled. No answer.

"I hear it more." Burger said. Ash nodded.

"KID!" Derek yelled frantically. Ash gasped. There was only one guy who ever called him 'kid'.

"Derek!" Ash called out.

Derek banged onto the door more. Ash found which door and struggled to open it.

"It's locked." Ash said.

"Yeah, Metal Wolf locked me in here, because I refused to perform with them." Derek answered his non-question.

Ash looked at the door and stopped trying to open it.

"You refused to play?" he asked, "Why?"

Derek sighed.

"Because there fakes, they're music was horrible. I wouldn't be caught dead singing that garbage…" Derek explained. "And they weren't you guys."

They all stayed silent.

"What?" Burger asked softly.

"They weren't you lads." Derek repeated. "They don't have the kind of talent you guys have, and they weren't my friends."

They stayed quiet once more. Derek continued.

"When I played with them, I didn't feel joy in performing, the joy I get when I'm with you guys." Derek said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So you missed us?" Ash asked.

"Of course I did kid." Derek answered. "You guys are my best friends, band mates…and brothers."

That statement caught Ash's attention.

"Brothers?" Ashley asked softly.

Derek sighed, "Yeah, I never had any brothers, and you guys really mean a lot the way you support me and care for me, I feel more safe and happy with you lads, then I do with any of my family members. I love you guys."

Ash sniffed and Burger smiled.

"We love you too, dude." They said together.

Derek smiled and sobbed happily.

"If only we could open this door." Ash said.

"Metal Wolf has the key with them." Derek said. Burger looked at Ash and raised his hand.

"This key?" he asked as he held the key to the door.

Ash smiled widely, "Burger! Where did you get this?" he asked.

Burger shrugged, "I thought it was Savage's house key, so I took it so we could see him try to get into his house." He answered with a smirk.

Ash smiled and high fived him.

"Derek we got the key!" he exclaimed. Derek didn't hear him.

Derek put his head by the door so he hear what Ash was saying.

Ash quickly unlocked the door and violently swung it open, eager to see Derek.

Derek didn't hear the door open and the door hit him HARD in the face.

He yelped and fell to the ground on his back.

Ash entered the room and saw Derek.

"Oh Derek I'm so sorry!" he apologized. Derek smiled as he held his throbbing nose.

"It's alright. I pretty much deserved that..." He said. Burger picked Derek up and helped him stand.

As soon as Derek dusted himself off, the two crushed him into a death hug.

Derek choked but managed to hug back.

"Oh how I missed you guys." Derek spoke softly.

"We missed you too, so much." Ash told him.

As they parted Ash fixed Derek's hair slowly so it didn't hang in his face. Derek smiled while.

"Let's get out of here." Derek said.

"Yeah, I don't want to see anymore water works." Burger teased. They laughed and started to exit the room.

But soon Metal Wolf blocked their way.

"And where do you think you're going with our lead singer." Savage said bitterly.

"He was our lead singer first!" Burger yelled at him.

"Well, to bad, Finder's keepers, loser's weepers." Savage said. Derek glared at him.

"I'm not just some object you can just keep and toy around with, I'm a human being! And I can make my own decisions." Derek told him.

Savage looked at him angrily.

"And my decision is to be with my brothers." Derek said smiling at the two. He put his arms around their shoulders. Savage growled.

"Grab them boys!" Savage instructed his band mates. His band growled and pulled Ash and Burger away from Derek.

Savage pulled Derek by his shirt, "Let's go Jupiter."

Just then a pipe rolled down the hallway and Derek noticed it.

He bent down to pick it up. He then hit Savage over the head with it. Savage gave a goofy face and fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

Derek panted and threw the pipe to Burger.

"Burger heads up!"

Burger looked at the flying object and caught it. He hit Blaze and Claw and the two fell to the ground.

"In the room!" Derek yelled. They then put unconcious Metal Wolf in the room and locked it.

They all high fived.

"Wait where did that pipe come from?" Ash asked.

"I believe that was my mistake." A voice said.

The boys look down the hallway and saw none other then their principle.

"Ms. Wilson?" Derek asked with a smile.

"You totally saved our butts!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I did. But if you kids want to compete in the Battle of Bands then you should head out." She said with a soft smile.

The guys smiled and thanked her once more and ran onto the stage.

"**It's show time**." Ms. Wilson said to herself.


	15. Chapter 15: We did it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm in the band' or 'I got you back'**

**Ch.15: We did it!**

Derek eagerly ran around the backstage area, readying for the performance, he also fixed his appearence on the way.

Suddenly Ash pulled him from the arm. Derek looked at him confused. But he smiled widely still very excited.

"What?" Derek asked him. Ash chuckled.

"Bro what song are we even gonna play?" he asked with a playful tone but a serious face. Derek smiled and handed him and Burger a sheet of lyric paper.

Ash looked at the paper curiously and looked back at Derek. Derek smiled.

Derek smiled, "I wrote that when I was trapped." He said softly. Burger looked at him dumbfounded.

"What? No way you were in that room for about an hour." He told him. Derek smiled and grabbed his guitar and slipped on the strap.

"You'll be amazed what emotions can do with music." Derek said. Burger and Ash looked over the song.

"Dude this is really good." Burger said. Derek turned to him.

"Thanks."

"What's the melody?" Ash asked. Derek nodded and played the melody on the guitar.

"Oh it goes perfectly." Ash commented. Derek sighed.

"One problem." Derek started. Ash and Burger looked at him confused. "I believe the song starts with a piano solo." He finished.

…...

"I don't see why I had to come." A man said as he sat in his seat. His wife looked at him and smiled softly.

"Because I wanted to see Derek's performance." Derek's mother said. "And I wanted you to see as well."

Derek's father rolled his eyes, "I hope this was worth my money." He said bitterly. Derek's mom punched his arm. "Ow." He winced

…...

Ash frowned, "Well, no one here plays piano." He said. Derek shook his head.

"No I play piano…but I have to play guitar." Derek explained. Just then the band that just played exited the stage.

Derek noticed one of them was carrying a piano. Derek ran to him.

"Hey kid, you play piano?" Derek asked. The boy nodded.

"Why yes I do." He answered back. Derek glared at him.

"Ugh, you're a nerd." Derek said as he rolled his eyes. "Look I need you to play piano for our performance, but just stay behind the curtains, so you don't ruin our look."

The keyboardist looked at Derek and squinted his eyes, "Yeah? Why should I?" He said in a sly tone.

Derek glared at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to face him. The young man yelped as he realized Derek had lifted him off the ground.

"Because if you don't, that piano is going to be somewhere else beside the stage." Derek threatened. The pianist yelped again and nodded.

Derek smiled and set him down. He handed him the music sheet and the pianist ran to set up his piano.

Derek chuckled, "Dork." He snickered. He turned back to Ash and Burger.

They both glared at Derek because he threatened the kid. Derek looked at them innocently.

"What?" he asked.

Just then Ms. Wilson took the microphone and spoke.

"And our next performers are…" she started.

Derek smiled and hugged his band mates.

"This is it." He said softly into their ears. They then walked slowly onto the stage.

* * *

><p>The stage lights were dim and a slight show fog graced the floor.<p>

"Derek Jupiter and the other guys!" she called out. The crowd cheered loudly.

From a distance you could hear the young man start to play the piano solo.

The lights lit up slightly, a dark blue color shadowed their beings. Derek had his microphone piece in his ear and his guitar in his hands.

* * *

><p>As the pianist then played slower at Derek's singing start.<p>

_'When you got no else to turn to (Yeah)'_

Derek turned to see Ash and Burger, the lyrics indicating them

_'When you say that no one's on your si-de'_

The crowd started to enjoy the music quickly

_'Know that you can count on me_

_Cause I'll be there for you as strong as I can be'_

Derek then gripped his guitar, readying to play

_'So cast you fears aside!'_

Derek sang the high note and bowed his head slightly and played his guitar

_I got your back!_

Derek and the group started to bob their heads and rock to the beat

_'You will never have to worry cause I'll never rest'_

Derek shut his eyes as he sang and shook his head slightly

_'I got you back'_

Derek moved closer to the stage and bobbed his head lower and pointed the guitar to the crowd.

_'Say do something crazy and all I'll say is yes'_

Derek gave a cute smile and the girls in the crowd ate it up

_'If someone gets in your space it's me they'll face any place any time_

_Ooh, I got you back!'_

Derek sang louder and then noticed his mother and father were in the crowd. He smiled and turned around

He paused playing guitar and raised his fist singing another high note

_'Cause I know you got mine!'_

Derek and the group then calmed a bit and Derek sang softly again

Softly but amazingly

_'Yeah'_

The crowd cheered Derek's name frantically, whistling and clapping. Derek took a breath and sang once more

_'When you think the whole world is turned against you (Yeaaah)_

_When you wanna run away and hi-de'_

Derek looked to the floor, thinking of his experience

_'It's me for and you for me'_

Derek sang as he looked at Ash and Burger and they smiled back at him

_'The way it's always been and always will be_

_Standing side by side!'_

Derek bowed his head and sang the high note wonderfully

_'I got your back_

_You will never have to worry cause oh, I'll never rest_

_I got you back_

_Say do something crazy and all I'll say is yes'_

Derek then looked at the jocks in the crowd and gave a glare and pointed slightly at Ash and Burger

_'If someone gets in your space it's me they'll face any place any time'_

Indicating he was protecting his friends

The jocks got the message and still rocked to the music

_'Ooh, I got you back!'_

Derek sang now beautifully

His father surprisingly started to tap his foot and bob his head to the beat

_'Cause I know you got mine till the end of time!'_

Derek went closer to Ash and Burger and played back to back with Burger

_'No there's nothing I can do as long as I know_

_That we'll stand together_

_We'll fight each for others every day and every night'_

Derek then ran in front of the stage once more and sang the next high note perfectly

_'Be there for you, for him, for!'_

Derek then clamed and lowered his voice

_'When you got no else to turn to (Yeah)_

_When you say that no one's on your si-de'_

Derek looked at the crowed and then loudly again

_'I got your back!_

_You will never have to worry cause I'll never rest'_

The crowd cheered and started to pump their fists and Derek's father was finally impressed by his son's amazing talent and he raised his fist with the crowd

_'I got you back_

_Say do something crazy and all I'll say is yes_

_If someone gets in your space it's me they'll face any place any time'_

Derek leaned onto the stereo and sang and played

_'Ooh, I got you back!_

_Cause I know you got mine!_

_You know I got your back and I'll be with you on back_

_Like you got mine you can always count on that'_

Burger got closer to Derek and played in harmony as Derek sang the song and started to somewhat dance on stage

_'I got your baack!_

_You know I got your back and I'll be with you on back'_

Derek sang to highest capability and raised his fist and started to bump his head again

_'Like you got mine you can always count on that'_

Derek sang the song and Ash and Burger sang back up

_'(Always count on that)'_

Derek then went on his knees and played his guitar wildly

_'Woaaa!_

_I got your back!'_

Derek sang and the others sang as well

_'(Count on that)_

_I got your back!_

_(Count on that)_

_Woaaa!'_

He laid onto the floor

Derek arched his back as he sang the last high note

_'I got baa-aack!'_

They finished the song and Derek paused to catch his breath. As he still lay onto the floor, he heard a huge roar from the crowd.

Clapping and cheers flooded the room. Derek smiled slightly and gasped as he was swiftly picked up off the floor. Derek then saw Ash and Burger smiling widely.

Ash and Burger took Derek's two hand and raised them up in the air. As they cheered themselves. As the crowd still cheered, Derek couldn't help but look at their parent's direction.

His mother was clapping and praising him. And his father…

His father was cheering and raising his fist.

"That's my son! That's my son!" he yelled out.

Derek smiled widely and cheered with everyone else.

Just then a man wearing a black suit and holding a gigantic check came onto the stage.

"Well, I think we know who the winners here are!" he yelled into the microphone.

Derek and the group's jaws dropped as they took the check.

Ms. Wilson cheered and took the check from them. She raised her hands in joy. The crowd cheered even more.

Derek and group then waved their hands at the crowd and bowed. "Thank you, thank you" they repeated.

"**We did it lads**!" Derek cheered.

"Yeah!" they cheered back.

The crowd continued to cheer for some time…


	16. Chapter 16: The future looks bright

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'm in the band'**

**Ch.16: The future is now bright for all of them.**

As the final students took pictures and got autographs with Derek and the group, Derek and them smiled basking in the fame for the moment.

As the students left, a man with short hair and wearing an expensive looking black suit walked toward them.

"Why hello there gentlemen." He said nicely. Derek, Ash and Rich looked at him warmly.

"I heard you three perform on stage, and I thought you were amazing." He praised.

"Thanks." Derek said smiling. The man smiled and he pulled a card out of his coat pocket.

"I'm Vic Blalock. The rock music manager." The man said with a grin as he handed them the card.

Derek smiled at him. "Hey I know you, you worked with 'Gun and Roses' and 'Metallica'…" he started.

Vic nodded, "That's right kid, and now I would really like to sign you guys to a record deal." He said.

Derek and the group's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Derek asked and Vic nodded.

"Were gonna be rock stars!" they cheered. Vic shook his head.

"Well, fist we have to get approvement from parents." He explained.

Derek frowned and turned back facing his parents who heard the whole ordeal.

"What do you say Mrs. Jupiter?" Vic asked her.

Derek's mother smiled, signaling a 'yes'. The attention was now turned to Derek's father.

Derek's father sighed and kneeled down in front of Derek. He took his head in his hand and look into Derek's eyes.

"Derek is this what you really want?" he asked. Derek stayed silent a moment and took a minute to look at Ashley and Rich.

"Yes." Derek answered. Derek's father smiled.

"Then…I support you son. You be the best musician you can be alright?" he told his son.

Derek nodded and turned back to Vic.

"Were in Vic!" he exclaimed. Vic smiled.

"Alright what's you band name?" he asked. Derek frowned.

"Derek Jupiter and the other guys." Derek answered quickly.

His friends glared at him, "CHANGE THE NAME DEREK." They demanded. Derek groaned.

Just then, "Hey why is there a weasel in here?" a voice called out. Just then the weasel scurried onto the stage. But unfortunately an iron stage light fell on the poor creature.

The group gasped in horror but Derek smiled getting an idea.

"Iron Weasel!" Derek exclaimed. Vic smiled.

"Great name, now Derek's parents if you can come and sign the contracts." Vic told them.

They nodded and followed him.

Derek smiled, "Were finally doing it lads. We're going to be official musicians!" he exclaimed.

"All thanks to you dude." Burger exclaimed. Ash hugged Derek and they all cheered.

The future is now bright for all of them. And the rest, is history.

**The End!**


End file.
